Les 4 éléments: Les vents déchaînés
by Typewriter7
Summary: Helena a disparu et c'est la saison des tornades partout dans le monde! Lucas essaie de les contrôler. Marilia se rend au Brésil, dans la forêt amazonienne pour chercher son amie. Divya, elle, essaie de gérer ses problèmes avec la police tandis qu'un autre arrive. Alice et Félix se font capturer par des braconniers. Et Rick reste introuvable. Lisez pour en savoir plus...
1. Chapitre 1: L'inconnu

**Et voici le premier chapitre du deuxième tome! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le premier, il s'appelle tout simplement: _Les 4 éléments. _Et pour les autres, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: L'inconnu

Tout le monde avait un mot à la bouche: chaos! Marilia, elle, avait deux mots à la bouche: trouver Helena. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle et ses amis (Alice, Divya, Lucas et Félix) la cherchaient vainement aux quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient séparés selon leurs éléments (bien sûr) et ils s'étaient partagés quelques régions du monde. C'est ainsi que Marilia s'est retrouvée dans son pays natal: le Brésil. Au début, Lucas l'aidait là-bas puisqu'il parlait couramment le portugais, mais il dût partir rapidement.

La jeune fille repensa au troisième jour après la disparition d'Helena. Des énormes tornades avaient surgi un peu partout dans le monde, causant de gros dégâts. Même le manoir avait été atteint! Et puisque Lucas était le maître des vents, il est vite devenu celui qui devait gérer toutes ces tornades. Il essayait plus ou moins de contrôler les plus grosses, mais même pour lui c'était beaucoup. Ses amis décidèrent alors de retrouver Helena le plus vite possible. Ils cherchaient partout, sans avoir une seule idée d'où elle pourrait bien être.

Marilia sortit de ses pensés en entendant son iPod sonner. Un nouveau message venant de Divya.

* * *

/|-|\

_Toujours pas trouvée Helena + pas de nouvelle de Rick ni de Nico :(_

/|-|\

* * *

La jeune fille soupira. Depuis les vacances de Noël, on aurait dit que Rick s'était complètement volatilisé. C'était frustrant pour eux puisque Rick aurait rapidement pu trouver Helena. Un travail super simple pour le maître de l'Univers. Mais il n'était pas là, alors ils devaient se débrouiller sans lui. En plus, les ordinateurs que Nicholas avait installés dans le sous-sol de son atelier s'étaient complètement brisés! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas la retracer avec le _traqueur_.

Marilia ferma son iPod et le remit dans sa poche. Elle se préparait à rentrer dans la forêt Amazonienne non pour admirer ces merveilles, mais pour demander de l'aide. L'avantage d'être la maître des animaux. Elle entendit plusieurs chants d'oiseaux, mais n'en aperçu aucun. À son tour, elle commença à siffler. Pas un simple sifflement. Non, ce sifflement servait à appeler les oiseaux! Elle attendit sur place quelques instants. Petit à petit, des toucans arrivèrent. Puis, des perroquets. Et après des harpies. Même des petits colibris commencèrent à entourer la fille. Elle en fut complètement étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son plan allait fonctionner et voilà qu'elle se retrouve avec des centaines de paires de yeux qui pourraient tous les aider dans leur recherche!

L'un d'entre eux paraissait un peu curieux. Il avait des plumes rouges qui devenaient subtilement oranges. Il avait aussi une huppe érectile (rouge orangé, elle aussi) qui restait pas mal haute sur sa petite tête.

Marilia l'ignora et retourna son attention vers les autres oiseaux.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit-elle.

-Et pourquoi on t'aiderait, riposta une harpie avec méchanceté. Parce que t'es la maîtresse des animaux. Hmm?

(Marilia ne sut pas quoi répondre.) -Euh...un peu, oui.

-Ben non, répliqua un toucan.

-Nous on pourrait bien aider, intervient un colibri.

Il était soudainement apparut devant le visage de la fille. Celui-ci était presque entièrement noir. L'avant de ses ailes était d'un magnifique turquoise et le bas de ceux-ci était d'un bleu comme le ciel. La jeune fille tendit le doigt pour que celui-ci se pose dessus. Elle savait que les colibris étaient très rapides, donc elle décida de les faire confiance.

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Un fille plus précisément avec peut-être d'autres personnes avec elle. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi avec des cheveux noirs. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'ici...sûrement caché dans une grotte ou quelque chose du genre...

-On la retrouvera, dit le petit colibri avec détermination.

Marilia sourit. Enfin de l'aide! Elle remercia le colibri et celui partit parler aux autres de son groupe. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour se rencontrer au même endroit le lendemain.

Les oiseaux se dispersèrent rapidement. Seul l'étrange oiseau rouge-orange resta. Il regarda la fille avec curiosité. Il inclina sa tête et s'approcha prudemment du maître des animaux. Marilia était sûre d'avoir entendu parler de ce genre d'oiseau, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Cacatoès? Huppe Fascié? Paroare Huppé? Aucuns des ces oiseaux ressemblaient au volatile qu'elle avait devant elle. Le oiseau continuait à s'approcher. Elle se pencha pour mieux le voir.

-Salut toi. Comment tu t'appelles?

Le petit poussa soudainement un cri aigue. La jeune fille due se boucher les oreilles. Puis, juste devant les yeux de la fille, l'oiseau pris feu! Elle recula, surprise. Elle entendit alors la voix de Divya dans sa tête. _«Le phoenix, c'est comme un oiseaux qui est presque tout le temps en feu. Et apparemment il est immortel. Cool, hein?»_ Non, ce n'était pas cool du tout. Spécialement quand cet oiseau est entrain de brûler la forêt amazonienne! Marilia paniqua. Elle essaya de le _disséquer_ comme elle l'avait fait avec Cerbère et la chimère, mais rien ne se passa. Elle prit vite son iPod et envoya un message à Divya. Elle espérait que la maître du feu saura maîtriser un oiseau, justement fait de **feu**.

* * *

/|-|\

_s.o.s vite!_

/|-|\

* * *

En attendant l'arrivé de la fille, Marilia se réfugia près d'un petit ruisseau. L'oiseau s'envola et laissa une traînée de feu derrière lui. Dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose, l'objet prenait feu. Et à cause du vent dans cette région, le feu se répandait rapidement. _«Dépêche Divya. Dépêche.»_ Elle attendait...et attendait. Les flammes montaient dans le ciel à une vitesse incroyable!

Puis, parmi dans tous ce chaos, Divya sortit des flammes. C'était un truc qu'elle avait découvert un peu après qu'elles étaient parties du manoir. La jeune fille pouvait carrément se transformer en feu et apparaître où qu'il y avait un autre feu. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est un jour retrouvée dans la cheminée de son voisin. Par chance, personne n'était dans la maison.

Divya regarda autour d'elle, bouche bée. Elle n'avait toujours pas repérée Marilia, mais elle savait qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tendit les deux bras et commença à les baisser. Les flammes arrêtèrent de s'en prendre aux arbres et diminuèrent d'intensité petit à petit. Rendu à mi-chemin, quelque chose la fonça dessus et la jeune fille tomba par terre. Marilia sortit de sa cachette et courra vers son amie. C'était le phoenix! Il se trouvait sur le ventre de la fille. Il inclinait sa tête de gauche à droite et pépiait comme un fou. Lorsque Marilia fut a quelques centimètres de Divya, le oiseau émit un autre cri aigue et s'enflamma comme avant. Oh non, pas une autre vague de feu! L'oiseau s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Par chance, Divya eut le rapide réflexe de l'attraper. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et éteignit rapidement le feu qui recommençait à s'élever. Les paysans trouveraient ça étranges qu'un feu de forêt s'arrête si subitement, mais les deux filles s'en fichaient pas mal.

Divya examina l'oiseau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le tenait fermement avec ses deux mains. Même Marilia s'en approcha. L'oiseau continuait ces gazouillis.

-Est-ce que t'entend ça?

-Quoi, demanda Marilia.

-L'oiseau. Il me parle.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est énervant. (Elle regarda l'oiseau.) T'as terminé?

Le phoenix se tut immédiatement. Il regarda les deux filles avec des gros yeux de chien battu. De près, il était pas mal mignon. Mais quand même dangereux.

-On le dissèque, demanda Divya.

-J'ai essayé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

L'oiseau commença à s'agiter et recommença à émettre des cris aigue. Les deux filles froncèrent leurs sourcils. Quel bruit terrible! Divya secoua le phoenix un peu. Marilia trouva ça un peu méchant, mais au moins l'oiseau s'est tut. Puis, Divya l'approcha de son visage comme pour paraître plus sérieuse.

-Si je te lâche, tu dois me promettre de rester ici. Compris?

Le phoenix hocha la tête. Avant que Marilia ait le temps de dire à Divya que c'était une mauvaise idée, la jeune fille relâcha le monstre. Celui-ci vola un peu dans les airs puis alla se percher sur l'épaule de la fille.

-Non, mais pourquoi tu l'as lâché ici? Il va brûler la forêt!

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne risque pas de faire quelque chose de mauvais.

-Pourquoi?

-Il dit que je suis son maître, murmura Divya à son amie.

Marilia regarda le monstre. C'était drôle de l'appeler «monstre» puisqu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux monstres qu'elle et ses amis ont dû affronter. Avec Divya, il paraissait pas mal docile. Mais Marilia savait de quoi ce oiseau était capable et elle préférait garder ses distances. Elle proposa à son amie de l'emmener loin des cette forêt: elle était beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'un petit oiseau enflammé la brûle au complet. Divya l'a promis qu'elle le garderait dans un des volcans où elle continue de chercher Helena. Marilia se souvint alors que son oncle avait une cage pour oiseau chez lui. Elle invita son amie de se rendre là-bas.

Son oncle était propriétaire d'une grosse ferme. Puisque ni Marilia ni Divya ne faisaient confiance en Phoenix, Marilia était la seule à aller chercher la cage et revenir. En chemin, elle vit son oncle et lui demanda où il avait placé leur vieille cage à oiseau. Son oncle l'apporta assez rapidement. Lorsqu'il demanda à la fille pourquoi elle le voulait, elle resta évasive. Pas question que quelqu'un sache ce qu'elle et son amie sont entrain de faire! Ça serait trop risqué. Spécialement si ses petits cousins étaient dans les parages. Eux, ils voudraient sûrement s'approcher le plus possible de l'oiseau. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas se que Phoenix faisait quand il se sentait menacé...Donc, mieux de tous garder secret.

Elle sortit rapidement avec la cage et alla retrouver Divya. Celle-ci attendait au coin d'une rue. Marilia était contente de voir que son amie avait pris la peine de couvrir un peu l'oiseau. Elle avait croisé ses bras autour du corps de l'oiseau. Seul sa tête ressortait un peu.

-Vite met-le là dans, dit Marilia.

Elle ouvrit la cage et l'oiseau rentra docilement dedans. C'était sûrement dû au fait que le _maître_ de l'oiseau se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Marilia était contente d'avoir appeler Divya au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, comment il aurait fait pour capturer l'oiseau?

-Bon, je pense que je vais l'emmener. Merci pour la cage.

-De rien et fait attention.

-Ok, bye.

-Bye.

Les deux firent un signe de la main pour dire au revoir. Divya s'enflamma au complet puis disparut avec l'oiseau. Marilia regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Fiou! Elle rentra alors chez son oncle. En chemin, elle pensa à ce qu'elle va devoir dire aux autres pour son soudain intérêt pour les oiseaux. Ça risque d'être compliqué. Spécialement qu'elle n'avait plus sa cage avec elle...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que tous ceux qui lisaient le premier ont aimé la suite. Je me sentais tellement mal quand j'écrivais que la forêt amazonienne brûlait. ;( J'aime bien l'environnement.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Mon étrange maître

**Point de vue de Phoenix. Alors attendez-vous à quelque chose d'assez spéciale. **

* * *

Chapitre 2: Mon étrange maître

Phoenix adorait son maître (ou Maître comme il l'appelait), mais il l'a toujours trouvé bizarre. Il changeait tout le temps de visage, de taille, d'attitude, d'accent, etc. Une fois, il était une grande personne qui portait seulement des rideaux comme vêtements et il mettait des fois des branches vertes sur sa tête qui sentaient mauvais. Une autre fois, c'était une fille qui vivait dans une maison où tous les murs étaient blancs. Phoenix avait particulièrement détesté ce moment là. Maître préférait parler avec des fantômes que lui et ça l'avait beaucoup vexé.

Et maintenant aussi Maître était encore une fille! Mais Phoenix était quand même content de voir que sa maîtresse le parlait. En plus, elle l'avait emmené dans un volcan: son endroit préféré! Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas être dans les forets: il y avait trop d'eau à son goût. Maître posa la cage sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Tout se suite, Phoenix en sortit et se posa sur l'épaule de Maître. Il commença à frotter sa tête sur le cou de Maître.

-Oh merci Maître! Merci, merci, merci...

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

Maître sourit. Une autre raison pourquoi Phoenix aimait _ce_ Maître. Elle était beaucoup plus gentille que les autres formes de Maître. Elle le caressa doucement la tête et mis son index à ses pattes pour que celui-ci se perche dessus. Là, elle l'amena devant elle comme pour que celui-ci la voit clairement. C'était la première fois que Phoenix voyait Maître avec des lunettes. Ça faisait drôle.

-Bon, là, il faut que tu me promets de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je te dis que tu peux partir. Ok?

-Bien sûr Maître, dit Phoenix tout excité.

Super! Phoenix pourrait jouer dans la lave tant qu'il le veuille. Il recommença à s'agiter. Il s'enflamma et s'envola dans les airs. Le volcan était très profond. Maître paraissait très petite de haut. Il plongea dans la lave et il manqua de l'éclabousser. La lave était pas mal liquide et toute condensée au milieu du volcan. On aurait dit une piscine! Phoenix se releva pour voir Maître. Elle était montée quelque part plus en haut. Sûrement dans une des grottes qu'il avait vu. Phoenix continua à jouer dans la lave jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Maître l'appeler. Il monta rapidement en haut et regarda de gauche à droite. Les murs du volcans faisaient rebondir la voix de Maître et c'était difficile pour lui de la trouver. C'est là qu'il remarqua tous les minis cavernes qu'il y avait dans le volcan. «_On pourrait jouer à cache-cache ici»_

Lorsqu'il vit finalement Maître, il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà le bras tendu devant elle pour que Phoenix se pose dessus. Comme Maître était gentille! L'ancien Maître voulait tout le temps qu'il reste par terre. Il vit alors que son maître avait un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maître?

-Je dois y aller. Est-ce que tu seras correct ici?

Phoenix n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Maître lui demandait s'il était correct! Aucune forme de maître ne lui avait encore demandé ça.

-Oui Maître, ça va aller, dit Phoenix tout content.

-N'oublie, hein: tu restes ici.

-Ok Maître.

-Bye. Je viendrais peut-être plus tard.

-Ok. Au revoir Maître.

Maître lui caressa le ventre et s'enflamma. Après qu'elle est partie, Phoenix repartit dans la lave. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu Maître dans sa vie. Il venait d'ouvrir ses yeux et entendit quelqu'un crier: Il est vivant! Ce Maître là lui avait demandé de brûler tous les chose qu'il voyait: spécialement les arbres. Phoenix avait fait ce que son maître lui avait dit et il y avait du feu partout! Phoenix avait adoré ça! Mais après les gens ont commencé à lancer des monstres sur le feu et celui-ci a commençait à s'éteindre. Chaque fois que Phoenix essayait de le mordre, c'est lui qui se faisait mordre. Ces monstres étaient rusés! Ils devenaient bleus, puis des fois turquoises et même invisibles.

Un jour, il a vu son maître l'avaler! Phoenix avait crié et essayé d'empêcher son maître d'avaler le monstre, mais celui-ci l'avait repoussé. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait appris le nom du monstre: eau. Son maître lui avait alors appris quelques notions sur l'eau. Il lui a notamment dit de rester loin de l'eau car elle risquerait de le blesser. «_C'est ton seul point faible.»_ Phoenix l'avait écouté et restait jusqu'à ce jour au moins trois mètres loin de l'eau.

Phoenix resta un moment à se rappeler de bons souvenirs. Honnêtement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Maître n'a jamais été trop gentil ni amusant. Il espérait que Nouveau Maître sera plus amusant.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de roches qui tombaient. Phoenix sortit de la lave et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il regarda en haut et crut apercevoir quelqu'un. Maître était revenu! Sans hésiter, il s'envola et se rendit là où il avait vu la personne. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne. Est-ce que Maître lui jouait un tour? Ou voulait-elle jouer à cache-cache? Phoenix se réjouit. Enfin un maître amusant! Il poussa un petit cri de joie. Après, il entendit un bruit venant de derrière. Il sourit. Il avait trouvé Maître. Il s'approcha petit à petit de l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit.

Voyant la personne sortir de la cachette, Phoenix s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas Maître! C'était un vieil homme barbu qui tenait la cage de l'oiseau. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme l'eau. L'eau! Phoenix paniqua il voulut s'envoler mais l'homme réussit à l'attraper. Il le jeta rapidement dans la cage. Phoenix s'enflamma. Il croyait qu'il pourrait faire fondre la cage et partir de là. _«N'oublie pas, hein: tu restes ici.»_ Oh non! Phoenix avait complètement oublié! _«Alors je me cacherais dans une grotte.»_ Il doubla les flammes à côté de lui. Il sentait que la cage se réchauffait. En quelques secondes, il sera libre! Soudain il sentit une douleur parcourir tout son corps. On avait jeté de l'eau sur lui! Il poussa un cri aigue et éteignit les flammes tout de suite. De la vapeur montait au-dessus de lui. Il se secoua pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui persistait à rester sur lui. Ça faisait trop mal! Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de l'homme juste devant lui.

-Écoute moi petit, tu m'appartient maintenant. C'est moi ton nouveau maître et tu m'obéira. Compris?

Le méchant monsieur avait carrément crié sa question. Phoenix secoua la tête. Pas question! Maître ne serait pas contente si elle voyait qu'il avait désobéit. L'homme parut furieux. Il fit un arc de cercle avec une main et de l'eau apparut comme par magie. Phoenix cria encore en recevant à nouveau un jet d'eau.

-Et maintenant petit, demanda l'homme.

Phoenix n'osa pas faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas recevoir un autre jet d'eau, mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir Maître. _«Je viendrais peut-être plus tard.»_ Il espérait de tout son cœur que Maître viendra. Sinon, c'en est fini pour lui.

-Attend Jean, dit une voix. Je pense qu'il pourra nous être utile

Phoenix jeta un petit coup d'œil. Malheureusement, ce n'étai pas sa maîtresse, mais une autre fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, mais pas de lunettes comme Maître.

-À quoi tu penses Émilie?

La madame s'approcha de la cage et regarda Phoenix avec un sourire diabolique.

-Il pourra nous mener vers la fille.

Phoenix déglutit. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

**Et volià! J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre en particulier. C'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris un chapitre du point de vue d'un oiseau et je ne savais pas trop comment le faire. Alors, ça serait bon pour moi de savoir si c'était pas mal réussi ou non. Merci :) **


	3. Chapitre 3: SPVM

Chapitre 3: **S**uspecte **P**otentielle ou **V**ictime **M**alhonnête

Divya apparut chez elle et s'empressa d'éteindre la chandelle qui était toujours allumée dans sa chambre. Elle l'emmena à côté de sa fenêtre pour que la fumée aille dehors. Sa mère devait rentrer dans quelques minutes. Elle regarda sa chambre. Aïe! Quel désastre! On aurait dit qu'une des tornades avaient réussit à rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle rangea plus ou moins les choses pour que ça paraisse au moins qu'elle avait fait quelque chose durant la journée. En réalité, elle avait fait quelque chose. Elle a passé toute sa journée dans un volcan situé en Nouvelle-Zélande (elle a arrêté de regarder le nom des volcans sur Internet après qu'elle était rendue aux troisième). Mais, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait dire ça à ses parents.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture se fermer. _Bip!_ Juste à temps. Divya pris son iPod et ouvrit un jeu dessus. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit la porte en s'y attendant à sa mère. Mais, ce n'était pas elle. Non, au lieu de ça, Divya se retrouva face à face avec deux agents de la police avec leur uniforme bleu où il était écrit SPVM sur les manches. Divya les reconnut trop facilement: Anthony et Jad.

-Est-ce que nous vous avez une minute mademoiselle, demanda Jad.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ces agents commençaient à l'énerver. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il venait l'interroger. Et chaque fois c'était les mêmes questions: Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Helena la dernière fois? Est-ce qu'elle paraissait anormale? Est-ce qu'elle vous a contacté après sa disparition? Bla, bla, bla...Ça aurait été mieux s'il la cherchait!

-Nous voulions vous parler d'une nouvelle information qu'on a trouvée par rapport à notre enquête, dit Anthony. Pouvons-nous rentrer?

-Euh oui, je suppose.

-Merci, dirent les deux en chœur.

Ils rentrent dans la maison et allèrent dans le salon. Divya les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et comme sa mère lui avait dit, elle leur demanda s'ils voulaient boire ou manger quelque chose. Les deux refusèrent. Alors, Divya alla s'asseoir sur le divan qui leur faisait face. C'est Jad qui commença.

-Nous avons remarqué que vous et vos amies aviez envoyé des messages à Helena avant et **après** sa disparition.

-Oui, c'est exact, dit Divya en hochant la tête.

-Nous voulions savoir si vous avez ressayé de la contacter depuis qu'elle avait disparut.

-Euh moi non, mais je ne sais pas pour les autres.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir votre téléphone ou tout autres appareil électroniques, demanda Anthony. C'est juste des précautions.

-Ok.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre où elle avait laissé son iPod. Elle le prit et le donna à l'un des agents Celui-ci l'ouvrit et commença à regarder les messages. Il ignora les plus récents et regarda seulement les derniers. Divya resta debout, les bras croisés, à regarder l'agent Jad fouiller dans ses messages. Il rit en lisant une des messages qu'elle avait envoyé à Alice. L'autre agent prit la relève après. Il montait rapidement pour voir les messages les plus récents et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous parlez d'Helena souvent dans vos messages, remarqua-t-il.

-Je tiens mes amis au courant de ce qui se passe ici, répondit-elle.

-Et une de vos amies a envoyé un message aujourd'hui qui dit: _s.o.s vite!_ Elle semblait très presser on dirait, dit Anthony. Et vous n'aviez pas répondu.

-C'est une longue histoire, répliqua simplement Divya.

-On n'est pas pressé, dit Jad en se levant.

-Euh...eh bien...c'est juste un truc qu'elle écrit pour attirer mon attention.

-Et pourquoi elle voulait attirer ton attention, demanda Anthony qui ne croyait pas à ce que la fille disait.

-D'habitude, elle veut que je l'appelle parce qu'elle s'ennuie au Brésil ou si elle ne veut pas aller quelque part avec ses parents, dit Divya sans hésiter.

Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait ce mensonge, mais il semblait efficace. Jad sourit comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un moment où il avait utilisé une astuce semblable. Anthony ne s'obstina pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il était venu faire. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez demander à vos amies si elles ont reçu un message venant d'Helena?

-Ok. Je vais envoyer un message maintenant.

Anthony tendit l'iPod à la fille et celle-ci le prit. Elle écrivit rapidement le message devant les yeux des policiers pour qu'ils voient qu'elle l'avait bel et bien fait. Après qu'elle ait appuyé le bouton _Send_, elle se retourna vers les policiers.

-Voilà.

-Merci pour votre temps, dit Jad. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et les agents sortirent. La jeune fille ferma rapidement la porte et rentra dans sa chambre. Fiou! C'était près! Trop même. Si elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver une excuse, elle aurait été fichu. Elle ouvrit son iPod et supprima tout de suite le message s.o.s. D'habitude, elle supprimait tous ces messages parlant de leur recherche sur Helena. Mais cette fois-là, elle avait complètement oublié. En plus, elle n'avait aucune idée que ces deux imbéciles allaient débarquer!

La jeune fille regarda l'heure. Si sa mère n'était toujours pas venue, c'était qu'elle allait travailler plus longtemps. _«Maintenant quoi?»_ Elle pouvait retourner voir Phoenix dans le volcan pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, mais Divya ne se faisait pas trop de soucie. Il était dans un volcan qui n'a pas été visité depuis des années. Il ne risquait rien. Mais, un mauvais pressentiment l'a fit hésiter. Peut-être qu'elle devrait quand même jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout, ça mère ne risquait pas de rentrer avant 17h. Elle avait tout son temps. _«Oh, mais c'est quoi la pire chose qui pourrait arriver» se dit-elle._ Elle ouvrit son iPod et commença à jouer à un jeu. Elle devait trouver une autre excuse à dire au policier. Et la prochaine, elle devrait en trouver une beaucoup mieux que celle qu'elle avait dit aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Bon, pour ceux qui ne vivent pas à Montréal, vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que SPVM veut dire. C'est juste Service de Police de la Ville de Montréal. J'ai changé les mots et ça donner le titre. ^.^**


	4. Chapitre 4: Docteur Oh oh

**Ta-dah! Voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Docteur Oh oh 

Félix se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. De la lumière venant d'une espèce de lampe l'empêchait de bien voir. Il détourna le regard. Il remarqua alors une table posée à côté de lui. Il y avait plein d'étranges objets dessus. Des pinces, une espèce de mini-aspirateur qu'on trouve chez les dentistes, un scalpel et pleins d'autres matériaux chirurgicales indescriptibles. Félix frissonna. Quelques uns avaient toujours du sang dessus.

Il essaya de se lever, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. On lui avait attacher les poignets et les chevilles sur les extrémités de ce qui semblait être une table. Il commença à paniquer. Où est Alice? Il regarda à sa gauche puis sa droite et la vit. Elle aussi était attachée sur une table. Félix se souvient alors de tous les films d'horreur qu'il avait regardés. Il imaginait déjà un homme hideux apparaître devant lui et le regarder avec ses yeux de psychopathe. Puis il le tuerait ou pire, le torturerait! Il essaya de geler les liens qui le retenait, mais la corde était super résistante. Il tournait ses poignets en espérant que ses mains se libéreront, mais les liens étaient trop serrés. Il se retourna encore pour voir Alice. Elle semblait inconsciente. Super. Aucun aide de ce côté.

Félix se souvint alors comment ils s'étaient mis dans cette situation: ils étaient partis au Sénégal et se rendaient au Cap-Vert. En chemin, ils s'étaient faits arrêter par quelques personnes qui se disaient être des marchands. Ils leur montrèrent quelques vêtements et bijoux et leur dit qu'ils baiseraient le prix du deuxième objet qu'ils achèteraient. Lorsqu'ils refusèrent, ceux-ci se fâchèrent et commencèrent à crier dans une langues que les deux jeunes ignoraient. Un groupe de personne sont venus vers eux et l'ont assommés. Félix s'énerva en pensant qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver, mais il a été paralysé par la peur. Cette erreur risque de les coûter cher.

Soudain, Félix entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir. Il vit deux hommes rentrer. Voilà les deux psychopathes qui allaient les tuer. Félix fixa les deux homme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à côté de lui. Les deux se penchèrent vers lui. Un d'entre eux portait un masques de chirurgie avec le chapeau qui allait avec. Il avait un tablier, ensanglanté bien sûr et tenait un objet bizarre. L'autre, beaucoup plus sale, avait une cicatrice qui le barrait la joue droite. Il ressemblait à un membre d'une gang de rue. Chandail déchiré. Sourire méchant et cruelle. Tête rasée et tatouée. Ouaip, il avait tous les aspects stéréotypés d'un gangster. Celui-ci regardait le garçon avec un sourire satisfait.

Il tendit sa main vers le garçon et le força à ouvrir encore plus son œil droit. Félix essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme utilisa son autre main pour tenir son visage bien droit. L'homme se pencha plus et Félix pu sentir l'haleine écœurante du gangster.

-Ces yeux m'ont l'air assez bien. Je pense qu'on pourra ce faire au moins 45 000 dollars américains avec.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit monsieur, dit l'homme avec le tablier. Et la fille, comment vous la trouvez?

Le gangster lâcha Félix et se dirigea vers Alice. Elle dormait encore. Félix espérait qu'il ne la lui fasse pas mal. Sinon, il se sentirait trop coupable. Par chance l'homme s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se tourna vers le _chirurgien_ et l'empoigna par le devant de son tablier.

-Est-ce que tu me niaise? Je t'ai dit que je voulais des yeux rares pas des yeux d'aveugles!

Il le jeta contre un mur. L'homme tomba sur la table où il y avait tous son matériels. Il renversa son contenu par terre. Félix l'entendit gémir. Il a sûrement dû se couper ou il s'est peut-être casser quelque chose. L'homme se releva tant bien que mal et bafouilla des excuses au brigand. Celui-ci lui lança ce qui semblait être des menaces avant de partir.

-Et je veux ces yeux dans deux jours tu m'entends. Deux jours et pas plus!

-Oui monsieur, dit l'autre.

Puis les deux partirent, laissant Félix et Alice seul dans la salle. Félix regarda Alice. _«Je voulais des yeux rares pas des yeux d'aveugles.»_ Le gars parlait sûrement des lunettes d'Alice. Félix aurait bien voulut en avoir aussi ou au moins avoir des yeux _normaux_. Maintenant, à cause des ses yeux gris, il risque de sentir la pire douleur de sa vie: celle que l'on ressent quand on se fait arracher les yeux. Il essaya encore des se libérer. Aucun succès. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à l'idée de l'horreur qu'il va vivre s'il ne réussit pas à sortir._ «Aller, aller...»_ Il tira plus fort sur les liens. Toujours rien. Il essaya encore de geler la corde. Encore rien. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes, essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui. Puis là, il eut une idée...

|/*****\|

-Aller le ragoût est prêt!

Une petite ouverture de la porte s'ouvrit et un bol de ragoût avec une cuillère en passa jusque dans la chambre. Helena prit le bol et sentit le contenu. Du ragoût à l'agneau. _«Super.»_ Elle prit la cuillère et commença à manger. Elle ne se souvient plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle était sûre que ça faisait longtemps. Est-ce que ses parents s'inquiétaient? Probablement. Est-ce que ses amis la cherchent encore? Elle en doutait. Mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Ses amis n'auraient eu aucune difficulté à la trouver avec le traquer de Nicholas. Donc, pourquoi cela leur prenait tant de temps? Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte très profonde sous la terre. Parce qu'elle était dans une grotte. Ça, elle en était certaine. Le bruit incessant de l'eau qui tombe l'a rendait folle. Elle essaya à maintes reprises de s'évader juste pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce bruit.

La porte n'était pas un problème. Elle pouvait passer à travers les petits trous en se transformant en vent. C'était les gardes qui posaient problème: ils étaient toujours dans les parages. En plus, depuis son arrivé dans la grotte, Helena n'a pas assez d'énergie pour rester en _mode vent_ pour très longtemps. En plus, elle angoisse trop pour rester concentré. Alors, elle a juste le temps de passer à travers la porte. Après, elle retourne à contrecoeur en _mode humain_. Ça l'énervait. Si seulement elle avait plus d'énergie, elle pourrait sortir de ce trou à rat. Mais on dirait que ses kidnappeurs le savent et ils s'obstinent à lui donner le strict minimum à manger.

Après qu'elle ait terminé son ragoût, Helena se coucha ver le sol et regarda le plafond. Elle avait commencé à y faire un trou, mais plus elle montait, plus ça devenait difficile. Elle se releva et continua son travail. Elle plaça son lit juste au-dessus du trou et pris une roche qu'elle avait aiguisée et qui lui servait de pioche. Elle avançait. Lentement, mais elle avançait. Des fois, elle réussissait à enlever une grosse pierre tandis que d'autre fois, c'était un miracle si de petits grains tombaient.

Tout en travaillant, elle se demandait ce que ses amis et sa famille étaient entrain de faire. La chercher? S'inquiéter? Connaissant ses amis, elle savait qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais. Alors elle non plus n'abandonnera jamais son travail. Elle continuera à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie finalement la lumière du Soleil. Même si cela lui prendra des mois ou même des années...

* * *

**Et voilà pour l'instant! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire! **


	5. Chapitre 5: SOS

**Désoler d'avoir pris tant de temps. En tout cas, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5: S.O.S

Ces méchantes personnes faisaient peur à Phoenix, spécialement le bonhomme qui lançait de l'eau de ses mains. Il restait silencieusement dans sa cage tandis qu'ils volaient dans les airs. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Maître lorsqu'elle verra qu'il n'est plus dans le volcan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? Phoenix ne l'avait toujours pas vu fâchée. Peut-être qu'elle ne se fâchait jamais. Phoenix espérait que c'était le cas.

Pendant tout le trajet, l'homme (Jean d'après ce que Phoenix a entendu) discutait sur ce qu'ils vont faire avec lui. La femme (Émilie), voulait tendre un piège à Maître tandis que Jean voulait que Phoenix brûle une forêt et que tout les _maîtres des éléments_ pensent que c'était la faute de sa maîtresse. Dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais pour lui et Maître. Phoenix, lui, aurait juste voulut s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Maître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il voulait surtout éviter de se faire asperger d'eau une autre fois. Ça lui brûlait trop.

Il se dit que sa meilleure chance serait d'attendre que les deux méchants posent la cage par terre et qu'ils aient le dos tourné. Il s'enflammerait entièrement et passerait à travers les barreaux. Après, il irait dans le volcan et préviendrait Maître. _«Et Maître leur bottera le derrière» pensa-t-il tout content._ Alors, il attendit que le voyage se termine. Ces méchants ne sauront pas se qui se passe jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop tard.

Après quelques heures de vol, le groupe arriva enfin à destination. Jean tenait toujours la cage et Phoenix dû résister à l'envie de lui mordre les doigts. Phoenix essaya du mieux qu'il pu de distinguer quelque chose. La nuit avait tombé dans cet endroit et Phoenix vit seulement du noir. À quelques endroits, il faisait plus noir que d'autres. Jean secoua brutalement la cage.

-Aller c'est le temps de se mettre au travail maintenant.

Il posa la cage par terre et dit à Émilie d'aller chercher des branches. Phoenix ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste rentrer au volcan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Émilie arriva avec des branches et les plaça au-dessus de la cage. _«Pourquoi ils mettent des branches? Phoenix peut facilement passer à travers.» pensa l'oiseau._ Il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup sur les motivations des deux méchants. Les branches le couvraient et pouvait commencer à s'enflammer sans que les deux autres le voient. Il pensait déjà comment s'enfuir. Il fallait juste que les méchants se retournent pour une seconde et ça sera fait.

Bizarrement, Jean dit à Émilie qu'ils devraient aller chercher de l'eau pour «en terminer avec le maudit oiseau». Phoenix vit à partir d'une petite ouverture deux ombres s'éloigner de la cage. Il attendit un peu et exécuta son plan. Il était déjà 50% du feu, il ne lui manquait que l'autre 50%. Rapidement, il doubla l'intensité des flammes et battit des ailes. Ses ailes traversèrent la cage et les branches sans aucune difficulté. Il monta dans les airs rapidement et ne regarda derrière que lorsqu'il était sûr que le méchant homme ne pouvait plus lui lancer de l'eau. Ce qu'il vit le fit paniquer. Enfin, il comprenait pourquoi les deux avaient mis des branches sur la cage. C'était pour commencer un feu de forêt! Il savait que Phoenix allaient s'envoler et voulait en profiter pour faire le feu. Maître n'allait pas être content. Non, elle sera furieuse! Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire?

/|*****|\

Marilia s'apprêtait à dormir lorsqu'elle elle entendit son iPod sonner. Deux nouveaux messages: un venant de Divya et un autre venant de Félix! Elle ouvrit celui de Divya d'abord.

* * *

_/|-|\_

_Il faut qu'on aille les aider. J'arrive chez vous dans 5min._

_/|-|\_

* * *

Marilia fronça les sourcils. Aider qui au juste? Félix et Alice? Elle regarda l'heure où son amie avait envoyé le message et regarda l'heure sur son iPod. Ça ne faisait que 3 minutes. Fiou. Elle alla allumer une chandelle dans une chambre et ouvrit l'autre message.

* * *

_/|-|\_

_Sos senegal ou cap vert_

_/|-|\_

* * *

Le cœur de la fille commença a battre de plu en plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Un autre feu? Ou peut-être quelque chose de pire. Rapidement, elle prit la chandelle et alla dire à sa mère qu'elle voulait aller se promener un peu dehors. Bien sur, vu de l'heure, sa mère refusa. La jeune fille insista en disant qu'elle s'ennuyait trop dans la maison et qu'elle voulait voir des animaux nocturnes dans la forêt. Sa mère refusa encore en lui disant que c'était trop dangereux.

La jeune fille rentra alors dans l'une des chambres et contempla la chandelle. Divya risquerait d'apparaître à n'importe quel moment. _«Non. Qu'est-ce que je dis? Elle viendra après que je lui envoie un message.»_ C'était un accord qu'ils avaient tous fait. Si l'un d'entre eux voulait apparaître quelque part où les autres étaient, il devait attendre de recevoir un message de la personne qui est déjà sur les lieux par mesure de précaution. Alors, si Marilia se fiait à ça, Divya était sûrement entrain d'attendre qu'un message apparaisse sur son iPod. Donc, elle n'était plus dans le volcan (pire endroit à être si on veut du réseau). Alors il se pourrait bel et bien que Phoenix se soit enfuit et a recommencé à faire des feux de forêts. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Marilia ouvrit une fenêtre de la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser hors de la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Marilia? Est-ce que je peux venir?

Celle-ci sursauta. _«Oh non!» _C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle pensa rapidement à ce qu'elle devait dire. Si elle lui disait non, sa sœur ira voir sa mère et Marilia devra faire toute une histoire pour expliquer pourquoi elle sortait d'une fenêtre. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas question que sa sœur l'accompagne! Ça serait trop dangereux et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si sa petite sœur se faisait mal. Elle devait donc inventer une excuse et rapidement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit son iPod dans sa poche. Voilà l'excuse parfaite!

-Euh...j'ai oublié l'iPod dehors et je vais aller le chercher.

-En passant par la fenêtre, dit sa sœur en haussant les sourcils.

Marilia voyait bien qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Elle décida donc d'ajouter un peu de vérité dans cette salade de mensonge.

-Ben maman ne voulait pas que j'aille dehors, mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous vole l'iPod. C'est pour ça que je passe par ici.

-Ohhh...il fallait le dire.

-Je te le dis maintenant. Ok, je dois aller chercher l'iPod là.

-Revient vite. Sinon, maman ne va pas être contente.

-Oui, oui, je sais.

Sans hésiter, Marilia prit la chandelle et sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit doucement sur une botte de foin. Par chance le feu ne s'était pas éteint. Elle se remit sur pieds et se rendit à la bordure de la forêt, là où sa sœur ne pourra pas la voir. Elle prit rapidement son iPod et envoya un message à Divya. Elle trouvait ça toujours bizarre qu'il y avait du réseau aux bordures des forêts. Comme si les personnes qui rentraient dans la forêt voulaient juste voir s'il avait reçu un message ou faire un _Tweet_ avant de ne plus avoir de signal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Divya apparut.

-Aller! J'ai trouvé un petit feu de champ au Sénégal qui n'est pas surveillé. Il faudra faire vite.

-Ok ouais.

Divya mis une main sur l'épaule de Marilia.

-Ah ouais, ajouta Divya. Dis-moi si ça fait mal, ok?

-Quoi? T'as jamais essayé ça avec quelqu'un?

-Euh, non.

-Divya t'es...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle vit soudainement des flammes apparaître sur ses vêtements. Par chance, elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur. Marilia était quand même excitée. Jusqu'à date, elle n'a jamais eu la chance de se téléporter quelque part! Sa vue se brouilla rapidement tandis qu'elle se couvrait de feu. Elle aurait voulut regarder vers la maison de son oncle juste pour être sûr que sa petite sœur ne regardait pas la scène de la maison, mais bon. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle se retourna vers son amie et vit qu'elle aussi était en état de choc.

-Divya, je ne pense pas qu'on est au bon endroit.

Son amie hocha simplement la tête, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la scène d'horreur qui se trouvait devant eux.


	6. Chapitre 6: T pour tornade

Chapitre 6: **T** pour tornade

* * *

Divya contemplait la scène en sentant la colère monter en elle. Alors, Phoenix ne l'avait pas écouté après tout. Elle était devant une forêt qui était déjà à moitié brûlée! Les pompiers n'étaient pas encore arrivés et les habitants de cet endroit essayaient vainement d'éteindre le feu. Divya hésita un moment. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait éteindre le feu non parce qu'elle est la maître de celui-ci, mais parce que c'était en grande partie à cause d'elle que ce feu de forêt avait commencé. Le problème: elle ne savait pas comment elle devait éteindre le feu sans que les gens se rendent compte qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Elle se tourna vers Marilia.

-Une idée?

-Non, dit Marilia en secouant la tête.

Divya soupira et regarda la forêt se raccourcir devant ses yeux. Puis, quelque chose attira son attention. Le bruit. Le vent s'était levé et devenait de plus en plus intense. _«Oh non, pas une tornade. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.»_ Les habitants commencèrent à pointer vers le ciel. Les deux filles essayèrent de voir quoi. Rien. Ce n'est que lorsque que la tornade arracha des arbres enflammés du sol que les deux filles la virent. Elle était énorme! Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, essayant de se trouver un abri. Quelques uns rentrèrent dans leur voiture et partirent droit devant eux. D'autres, ceux qui voulaient **_absolument_** rester, sortaient leur téléphone pour filmer la tornade. _«Non, mais ils n'ont pas mieux à faire!»_

-Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici, dit Marilia.

Divya hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien qu'elles pouvaient faire ici. La forêt qui était devant elles allait complètement disparaître, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle mis sa main sur l'épaule de Marilia et s'enflamma. Dans tout ce chaos, qui se préoccuperait de deux personnes en feu? La jeune fille chercha rapidement un endroit calme où elles pourraient aller. Elle vit le feu de camp au Sénégal...entouré d'un groupe de sans-abri! _«Super...»_ Elle voulut se rendre alors dans son volcan, mais quelque chose la projeta vers l'avant et elle tomba à plat ventre. Elle releva la tête et cracha les brins de gazon qui étaient rentrés dans sa bouche. Elle entendit Marilia l'appeler, mais elle ne savait pas d'où. Elle se releva juste à temps pour recevoir un jet d'eau au ventre qui la fit tomber à nouveau. Elle roula sur le côté et regarda autour. À droite, la tornade continuait à avancer vers elle. À gauche, Marilia qui semblait être dans la même situation qu'elle. Plus au loin, elle vit Jean avec son sourire diabolique. _«Lui! De toute les personnes au monde il fallait que **LUI** soit ici!»_

Craignant un autre coup, Divya resta par terre et pointa l'homme pour que son amie le remarque. Marilia se tourna juste à temps pour éviter un jet d'eau. Il y avait carrément un trou à l'endroit où se trouvait Marilia, il y a quelques secondes. Celle-ci roula sur le côté et passa en _mode animal_. Elle sauta alors dans le trou. Divya pensa que ça ferait un bon refuge pour son amie, mais pour elle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle repéra une maison épargnée par la tornade (puisque la tornade se déplaçait dans l'autre sens). Voilà un bon abri! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Jean. Celui-ci s'avançait doucement vers elle. Il croyait sûrement qu'il avait gagné la partie. C'était énervant de le voir si joyeux.

Brusquement, Divya se leva et couru vers la maison. Elle était plus rapide en _mode lion_, mais elle ne pris pas la peine de se changer. Elle perdrait des précieuses secondesAprès les deux premiers mètres, Divya comprit rapidement que Jean ne la laissera pas s'échapper si facilement. Elle sentit un jet d'eau passer à quelques centimètres d'elle, à sa droite. Un autre à sa gauche suivi. Un frôla ses cheveux!

Rendu à mis chemin, elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière. Jean avait arrêté de la poursuivrent et parlait avec une femme. _«Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où?»_ La jeune ado s'en fichait. Si elle pouvait gagner du temps, c'était bon pour elle. Elle atteint finalement le seuil de la porte. Elle s'apprêta à tendre la main lorsque quelque chose la tira brutalement en arrière. Elle sentit alors qu'elle montait dans les airs. Elle dû plisser ses paupières à cause de toutes la poussière et la terre qui la giflaient le visage. Quelque chose la frappa de derrière. Une branche d'arbre! Elle s'y agrippa fermement sentant son dos chauffer à l'endroit où la branche l'avait frappé. Elle vit alors Marilia au loin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de sa cachette?

La jeune fille regarda de tous les côtés en espérant que rien d'autres ne la frapperait. Elle vit des tuiles venir vers elle. Elle abandonna sa branche et se laissa emporter par le vent. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop en matière de tornade, mais elle savait que le meilleur endroit à être dans une tornade était le centre. Helena lui avait un jour mis au centre d'un petit tourbillon pour lui montrer à quel point c'était plus calme là qu'ailleurs.

Donc, la seule façon qu'elle et Marilia allaient s'en sortir, c'était de descendre jusqu'au sol. Il y avait aussi les points les plus hauts qui auraient fait l'affaire, mais elles risqueraient de geler.

Divya se cogna contre le toit déchiré d'une maison et s'y cramponna dessus. Elle essaya de repérer son amie. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises en évitant maladroitement de manger de la terre. Enfin, elle entendit une réponse. De distance, elles se sont entendues pour se voir au sol. Dès la conversation terminée, Divya commença sa descente en se dirigeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle évita de justesse plusieurs objets tandis que d'autres la frappèrent en plein fouet. Elle avait le visage couvert de terre et d'égratignures lorsqu'elle toucha finalement le sol. Elle aperçu Marilia qui la regardait venir et elle constata que le voyage de son amie a dû être difficile aussi.

-Enfin, dit Divya. Je croyais que j'allais mourir.

-On **va** mourir si on ne trouve pas une sortie, constata Marilia.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. La poussière les piquait les yeux et elles durent garder le deux tiers de leurs yeux fermés. La tornade ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Marilia se tourna vers Divya. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche pour éviter que la terre rentre.

-T'as une idée?

-Aucune, répondit Divya en imitant son amie. Tu pourrais creuser un tunnel?

-Ça prendrait trop de temps. Il faudra aller en haut si on veut survivre.

-Bon, mais on reste proche.

-Ok.

Les deux se reprochèrent de la paroi. Marilia pointa un arbre assez proche d'elles qui montait. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard et sautèrent en même temps. Par chance, elles réussirent à s'agripper. L'arbre monta et les deux filles sourirent. Elles guettaient le moindre petit objet qui pourrait les frapper. Elles avaient cassé des épaisses branches et l'utilisaient comme bâton de baseball.

Divya souriait. Peut-être que c'était à cause du stress, elle l'ignorait. Elle s'amusait à frapper des objets et se croyait dans un stade. Elle pensait à toute les fois qu'elle avait joué au baseball avec ses cousins et cousines. Que des bons souvenirs! Elle frappa une vase qui devait coûter des milliers de dollars. _«Et boom!»_ Elle se tourna vers Marilia. Elle aussi semblait bien s'amuser.

Rendu plus haut, les filles remarquèrent que les débris se faisaient de plus en plus rares et qu'il faisait plus froid. Divya risqua de s'enflammer un peu, mais cela ne servit à rien. Le vent était trop puissant et les petites flammes qui naissaient sur elle s'éteignirent rapidement. Elle se cramponna plus autour de l'arbre et elle croisa le regard de Marilia. Elle regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule et hocha la tête. Divya compris alors que c'était le temps de sauter.

-1...2...3 Saute!

Les deux lâchèrent prise. Divya sentit le vertige s'emparer d'elle, mais réussit plus ou moins à le contrôler. Au dessus d'elle, Marilia s'était changée en un immense oiseau. Divya ferma les yeux et se plaça en croix. Brusquement, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper fermement sur les deux bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'oiseau la tenir. La seule chose qu'elle espérait maintenant, c'est que la descente soit douce.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard. J'était coincée à la partie où elles devaient sortir de la tornade :/ Pas quelque chose de simple quand on ne s'y connait pas.**


	7. Chapitre 7: La riposte de Jack Frost

Chapitre 7: La riposte de Jack Frost** Hihi...J'aime bien Jack Frost :) Bizarrement, je ne me suis pas vraiment inspirée de lui pour faire Félix :/**

Félix souriait. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivé du Dr. Psychopathe. L'heure de l'évasion avait sonné. Son plan était tellement fou que même Divya n'aurait pas pu y penser.

D'abord, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'emparer de son cell. Tout ce qu'il lui a fallut, c'était de former un long bâton de glace qui s'enfoncerait dans sa poche et qui s'enroulerait autour de son téléphone. Après, il dû réduire la longueur du bâton pour agripper son téléphone. Là, il envoya rapidement un message à Marilia et Divya pour les avertir. Malheureusement, après qu'il ait envoyé le message, un bruit venant de l'extérieur l'avait fait sursauter et son portable était tombé.

Après de longues minutes à angoisser tout seul sur la table, Félix vit qu'Alice s'était finalement réveillée. Ensuite, elle l'a aidé à trouver une solution pour se libérer. Grâce à elle, Félix eut une idée assez géniale: Il s'est entièrement transformé en glace et avait formé des piques de glaces qui ont passé à travers la corde et qui l'a rendu moins résistante. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un essai pour briser les liens. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Soudainement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers Alice qui était cachée derrière les outils chirurgicaux. Elle avait choisi cet endroit exprès puisque, si les choses tournaient mal, elle aurait des tas de trucs qui pourraient lui servir pour se défendre. Elle avait déjà empoigné un scalpel et regardait l'homme rentrer à partir d'un petit espace entre des pinces ensanglantées et des longs ciseaux. Lui, de son côté, était juste derrière la porte, essayant de garder son calme. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite.

Dr. Psychopathe, lui, semblait abasourdit lorsqu'il vit que les deux jeunes avaient disparu. Il s'approcha des tables où ils étaient avant installés et commença à parler dans une langue étrangère. _«C'est maintenant ou jamais» _pensa le garçon_._ Il ferma brutalement la porte et avant que le vieillard puisse réagir, il le gela d'un claquement des doigts. Le docteur risque bien d'attraper une grippe après cet épisode. De près, on pouvait même voir le visage horrifié de l'homme._ «C'est ça qui arrive quand on niaise avec Jack Frost», _pensa le garçon avec un sourire au visage_._

-Bien visé, dit Alice en sortant de sa cachette.

-Merci.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur de la salle. Alice et lui s'approchèrent de la porte (sans l'ouvrir bien sûr). Des coups de fusil retentirent. Surpris, les deux jeunes verrouillèrent la porte et reculèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors, demanda Alice.

-Aucune idée, mais mieux vaut rester ici pour l'instant.

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Les deux sursautèrent. Une personne essayait ouvrir la porte et s'acharnait sur la poigné de la porte. Félix paniquait à présent. Qui était cette personne? Le gangster? D'autres gangsters? Rapidement, il souda la porte et le mur ensemble avec une grosse couche de glace. Ça devrait tenir.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alice essayait de trouver une sortie. Malheureusement, elle n'en trouva aucune. La personne qui était à l'extérieur semblait s'impatienter. Elle frappait beaucoup plus fort maintenant. On pouvait aussi l'entendre crier. C'était à peine audible à cause de la glace, mais ça n'empêchait pas aux deux jeunes de craindre le pire.

Après un bout de temps, les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Félix, qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé ses mains cramponnées au rebord d'une table, risqua de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte, la décongela et la débarra.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'écria Alice. N'ouvre pas la porte!

Elle courut vers le garçon, mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà ouvert. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. En fait, il n'y avait personne de _**conscient**_. Quelques gangsters par-ci, quelques uns par-là. Tous étaient couchés par terre. Puis là, quelque chose le frappa. _«Quelle odeur!»_ On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait brûlé de la viande. Il était bien placé pour le dire: il finnissait toujours par brûler le poulet losrqu'il cuisinait. Il regarda le visage d'un des bandits: partiellement brûlé. _«Ok. Étrange. Je me demande si...»_

_BIIIPPPPP!_

-Un nouveau message? demanda Alice.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

-_Où êtes-vous?_ Ça vient de Divya.

-Ah ha! s'exclama une voix au loin.

Les deux adolescents reconnurent tout de suite la voix. Divya! Alors, ça expliquait l'odeur. Elle a sûrement dû utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Divya et Marilia courir vers eux. Ils étaient tous contents de se revoir. Bien sûr, Divya et Marilia durent s'expliquer un peu.

Elles dirent qu'elles avaient entendu des marchands parler de deux jeunes étrangers qu'ils avaient vus quelques secondes avant que les _«collecteurs»_ les ont pris. Elles leur ont demandé s'ils pouvaient les décrire un peu et lorsqu'elles ont compris que c'était bel et bien ceux qu'elles cherchaient, elles leur ont subtilement demandé l'endroit où elle pourraient bien les trouver. Bizarrement, les vieillards n'ont rien soupçonné et leur ont simplement indiqué le chemin à prendre.

-Et comment vous êtes venus au Sénégal au juste, demanda Félix.

-La façon que je me déplace tout le temps maintenant. On a peut-être traumatisé quelques sans-abri, mais ce n'est rien.

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on ne devait pas montrer nos pouvoirs aux autres?

-C'était des SANS-ABRI! Qui allait sérieusement les croire?

-Bon ça va, ça va. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Alors, comment on sort d'ici, demanda Alice.

-Oh, c'est par là, répondit Marilia.

-Ok alors on y va là. Je pense que ces gens vont se réveiller bientôt.

-En fait, moi, j'ai quelque chose à régler, dit Divya. Allez-y sans moi. Je vous enverrai un message plus tard.

|/*****\|

**Dans le volcan...**

Phoenix marchait en rond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment allait-il expliquer à Maître que sa cage avait disparut? Il pensait à ça lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir d'une grotte plus en hauteur. La personne l'appela. Oh non! C'était Maître! Et, juste en entendant le ton de sa voix, Phoenix pouvait bien deviner qu'elle était fâchée. À contrecoeur, il s'envola jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Maître. Elle avait les bras croisé et à cause de la lueur de la flamme qui réfléchissait sur son visage, elle avait l'air **très** sérieuse. Elle écarta un bras de sa poitrine pour que l'oiseau se pose dessus. _Elle aime beaucoup les face-à-face on dirait._ Phoenix se posa sur l'avant-bras de la fille et garda la tête baisser.

-Phoenix, je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement, ok?

-Oui Maître, balbutia l'oiseau.

-Est-ce que tu es sorti de ce volcan?

-Oui, mais Phoenix ne voulait pas. Les méchantes personnes ont forcé Phoenix à sortir.

-Qui sont ces _méchantes personnes_?

-Un méchant homme et une méchante femme. Ils ont enfermé Phoenix dans la cage et l'ont emmené brûler une forêt.

Oh non! Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire qu'il avait brûler une forêt: la chose que Maître l'avait interdit de faire. Maintenant, son cœur battait la chamade. Maître le regardait droit dans les yeux, encore avec sa mine sévère. Elle semblait carrément fouiller dans les pensés de l'oiseau. Phoenix se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

-Je ne mens pas Maître. Jamais Phoenix mentirait à Maître.

-Je te crois Phoenix, dit telle d'une voix détachée. Ce que je me demande, c'est si on devrait te laisser ici tout seul ou non.

Phoenix se sentit soudainement coupable. Il aurait mille fois préféré être crié dessus. Depuis qu'il est petit, il fait tout pour être un bon serviteur envers son maître. Il faisait tout pour que Maître ne s'inquiète pas pour lui (apparemment, c'est mauvais de trop s'inquiéter) Et voilà maintenant que Maître s'inquiète pour lui! C'était la catastrophe! Et il savait d'expérience que Maître s'inquiétera encore plus s'il disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il décida donc de ne rien dire et de laisser Maître décider. Cela lui rongeait le cœur de ne pouvoir aider. Il était tellement fâché contre lui et aurait voulut disparaître.

-Peut-être que ça serait mieux si tu restais proche de moi. Comme ça, ils ne pourront pas t'enlever aussi facilement.

-Oui Maître, dit-il tristement.

-Hey, ne t'en fait pas. Tu vas voir, dans mon quartier, il y a beaucoup d'oiseau, tu sais.

Maître lui sourit et chatouilla son ventre. Phoenix ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec les doigts de Maître. Ses instincts animaux prenaient le dessus. Il sourit un peu. Maître n'était pas si fâché qu'il le croyait. Par contre, il aurait quand même aimé qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui...

* * *

**Ok, peut-être que Divya aurait dû être un peu sévère avec Phoenix, mais c'est juste que j'aime beacoup les oiseaux. ****En plus il est trop adorable pour que quelqu'un puisse le détester. ****Alors, je ne suis juste pas capable d'être méchante avec lui. Désoler si ça dérange quelqu'un. **


	8. Chapitre 8: Ça t'en a pris du temps

**Les exams commencent! Et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire :( En tout cas, je vais essayer au moins d'écrire une fois par semaine... J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. **

Chapitre 8: Ça t'en a pris du temps

Nicholas se réveilla, désorienté. Il leva sa tête et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le sous-sol de son atelier. Le bruit des ordinateurs en fonctionnement le rassura. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le géant écran qu'il utilisait auparavant comme traqueur pour localiser chaque maître d'élément. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu: la carte du monde avait complètement disparu et toutes les petits points rouges qui étaient dessus avaient disparus aussi. C'était décourageant. Il travaillait presque 24H/24 pour faire fonctionner son engin, mais rien ne faisait l'affaire. Il y avait aussi les messages incessants de Divya qu'il recevait chaque jour qui lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il les lisait l'importance de son travail.

Le garçon siffla et son _robot/araignée_ rentra dans la salle. D'une patte, le petit automate tenait un verre d'eau qu'il tendit vers Nicholas. Le garçon prit le verre et remercia son fidèle serviteur. Puis, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, il reprit son travail. Il se dirigea vers une table où pleins de disques durs se trouvaient reliés entre eux par des fils de toutes le couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il commença par placer un disque dur dans un de ses ordinateurs et il alluma ensuite l'ordi pour voir si l'écran s'allumerait. Le bruit du moteur qui démarre dans l'ordi le rassura. Malheureusement, rien n'apparut sur l'écran.

-Besoin d'aide, dit une voix derrière lui.

Nicholas se retourna rapidement. Il se demandait bien qui aurait pu venir le voir à cette heure. La personne qu'il vit le rassura, mais l'inquiéta aussi. Un grand garçon au visage pâle portant des vêtements sombres se trouvait devant lui. Le caractère qui ressortait le plus chez lui était ses yeux qui étaient d'un violet carrément fluorescent dans la noirceur de la pièce. Nicholas fit de son mieux de ne pas crier ni de frissonner. Divya lui avait souvent dit qu'il était gentil et qu'il ne ferait pas mal à qui que ce soit. Alors, selon Divya, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur du maître de l'univers.

-Ohhh...euh salut Rick...ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Euh...on s'inquiétait beaucoup...

-Ah, répondit le garçon simplement.

-Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fait ici?

-Je me demandais si t'aurais une idée où je pourrais trouver Divya. J'ai quelque chose d'important à discuter avec elle.

-Ben...euh...elle est s-sûrement...euh...chez elle ou quelque chose du genre.

-Bien, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Là, Nicholas ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le garçon répondre. Ce gars lui faisait peur. Et, honnêtement, la lumière qui jouait avec les couleurs de ses yeux n'arrangeait pas la situation. N'empêche qu'il devait quand même lui poser une question primordiale, mais il était trop stressé pour parler. _«Non, mais parle bon sang! Qu'est-ce que t'attends?»_ cria une voix dans sa tête. Rick lui tourna le dos et semblait prêt à partir quand Nicholas se décida enfin.

-Attend!

-Oui, dit Rick en se retournant.

-C'est juste que Divya me tuerait s-si j-je ne te demandait pas où est-ce que t-tu était pendant t-tout ce temps.

Le visage du garçon pris un air sombre. -Je vais lui dire en personne.

-Q-quoi?

Trop tard. En un clin d'œil, Rick s'était volatilisé. Les lumières de la salle commencèrent à clignoter ce qui fit sursauter Nicholas. Il regarda la table où il travaillait et se dit qu'il pourrait bien revenir le lendemain matin. En plus, maintenant que Rick est revenu, il pouvait prendre son temps, hein? Brusquement, tous les lumières s'éteignirent et Nicholas sorti de l'endroit en courant. Si Divya trouvait que Rick était gentil, c'était une toute autre histoire pour lui.

|/*****\|

Divya se réveilla en entendant un bruit familier venant de dehors. En fait, elle serait étonnée si une personne pouvait encore dormir après le cri de Phoenix. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour voir se qui se passait dehors. Elle plissa les yeux et les frottèrent plusieurs fois pour voir clairement. Elle regarda dans tous les sens dehors, mais il n'y avait rien. Même Phoenix était hors de vue. _«Qu'est-ce que ce oiseau a encore fait?»_ pensa-t-elle un peu exaspérée. Maintenant, elle commençait vraiment à regretter son idée.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se rendormir quand une main lui plaqua la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Surprise, elle commença à se débattre violemment. Elle essaya de mordre la main qui la retenait, mais c'était sans succès. Elle essaya alors d'utiliser ses deux mains pour se dégager un peu. Juste à ce moment une voiture passa et ces phares aveuglèrent la fille. Lorsque celle-ci les rouvrit, elle se trouvait sur une colline. La personne qui la tenait lâcha sa prise et celle-ci se dégagea rapidement et se tourna pour voir son assaillant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit la personne.

-Lucas!

-C'est une longue histoire, ok. Nicholas m'a dit d'aller te chercher et te cacher quelque part pour quelque temps.

-Pourquoi?

-Apparemment, Rick voulait te voir, mais il avait l'air plus d'un assassin qui venait de repérer sa victime que d'un ami qui voulait dire allo.

-Il ne devrait pas juger le gens selon leur apparence celui-là, dit une voix derrière eux.

Divya se retourna juste le temps de voir se le garçon s'approcher d'elle et l'empoigner le bras. Lucas voulut interférer, mais Rick le repoussa violemment. La jeune fille chauffa tout son corps et, pour une fois, Rick semblait subir les effets. Il lâcha instinctivement le bras de la fille et cria de douleur. Divya ne pouvait dire si Rick grimaçait de douleur ou de colère.

-Oh, là tu vas voir, menaça-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts et les deux se retrouvèrent dans un endroit complètement couvert de glace. Le vent froid mordait le corps de Divya de toute part et elle dû vraiment se concentrer pour bien maintenir la température de son corps. Elle croisa les bras en espérant les réchauffer un peu. Après, elle regarda Rick qui ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le climat. Il avait un air menaçant et, pour la première fois après qu'ils se sont connus, Divya sentait la peur l'envahir en le voyant.

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-elle en grelottant.

-Des réponses, dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et agrippa son cou d'une main. Il ne serrait pas fort certes, mais déjà le fait qu'il semblait prêt à la tuer faisait que le cœur de la fille battait si fort qu'il semblait qu'il allait sortir. Elle respirait de plus en plus rapidement en essayant de trouver la raison de la colère de Rick. Qu'avait-elle fait au juste? Ça faisait déjà une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni parlés. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il était fâché. Non. Qui serait prêt à étrangler quelqu'un pour ce genre de chose? C'était sûrement quelque chose d'autre.

-Alors, commença le garçon, est-ce que tu vas t'expliquer?

-Rick, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Divya, dit-il en serrant sa prise, je sais que c'est toi qui a brûlé toute une forêt dans mon pays.

-Quoi? Ce n'était pas...

-Et tu as presque brûlée tout ma famille aussi, ajouta-t-il en serrant encore sa prise.

Divya voyait la colère dans les yeux du garçon. Maintenant, elle commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. En plus, le froid l'affaiblissait beaucoup (elle ne portait qu'un pantalon et un T-shirt). Instinctivement, elle mis sa main sur le bras du garçon qui serrait encore son cou.

-Rick...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était Jean et Émilie qui...

-Alors comment ça se fait que je t'ai vu là-bas, hein?

-On était arrivé là par accident. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu me croies.

-Et quelle coïncidence que tu étais aussi là quand la forêt amazonienne brûlait.

-C'était Phoenix..., murmura Divya.

-Quoi?

-Phoenix, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Elle ne risque pas de tenir longtemps. Il faillait qu'elle réussit à convaincre Rick qu'elle disait la vérité. D'un coup, un vent glaçant passa et Divya s'enflamma complètement pour ne pas geler sur place. Juste après, sans même qu'elle fasse quelque chose, les flammes doublèrent. Elle entendit un cri strident tandis que Rick la lâchait. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. Lorsqu'elle regarda en haut, elle vit Phoenix qui s'attaquait à Rick. Le garçon, surpris par l'apparition de cet oiseau, repoussait l'oiseau du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Divya fut étonnée de voir Phoenix si protecteur! Et apparemment, lui aussi pouvait se déplacer où qu'il y avait du feu. _«Intéressant...»_

Divya se releva et remarqua alors des tâches rouges à l'endroit où les deux se trouvaient. Puis, elle vit le visage de Rick couvert de sang! Horrifiée, elle leva la main dans les airs et cria:

-Phoenix, revient!

L'oiseau fit un grand arc dans les airs pour revenir vers Divya. Il agrippa le bras levé de la fille et Divya put voir que les griffes de l'oiseau étaient couvertes de sang. Divya dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'évanouir ni grimacer. Elle baissa le bras pour que Phoenix puisse bien se tenir et tourna son attention vers Rick. Celui-ci essuya son visage avec la manche de son chandail et regarda le duo. Il était complètement abasourdi.

-C-c'est u-un Ph-phoenix?

L'oiseau poussa un cri aigue et Divya hocha la tête en évitant le regard du garçon. Celui-ci commençait à rougir de honte lorsqu'il comprit son erreur.

-J...je...je, bégaya-t-il.

Il baissa la tête. Divya savait à quel point il devait se sentir mal en ce moment de l'avoir accuser juste comme ça, mais elle n'avait rien de réconfortant à lui dire. Pas de _«Oh c'est correct.»_ ni de _«Ce n'est pas grave.»_. Une partie d'elle voulait sincèrement le pardonner en ce moment même, mais l'autre avait juste extrêmement peur de lui. Il n'était plus le gentil garçon qui avait aidé elle et ses amis à se débarrasser de Maxime. Il était comme un étranger maintenant. Elle se rappela alors de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à quel point elle avait peur de lui. Mais là, c'était différent. Rick l'avait presque suffoqué et ça, c'était pire que de juste jouer de la comédie.

Elle ferma ses yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était de retour sur la colline où Lucas faisait les cent pas en parlant avec quelqu'un sur son cell. Lorsqu'il vit Divya, il raccrocha immédiatement et la bombarda de questions. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour les répondre, mais elle était encore en état de choc. Elle vit que Phoenix était encore accroché sur son bras et demanda à Lucas de les emmener chez elle puis qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de feu allumer. Celui-ci accepta joyeusement.

Durant tout le trajet, Divya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rick. Elle se mit à sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait si quelqu'un avait faillit tué toute sa famille? Le réponse était simple: elle ferait tout pour retrouver la personne et la ferait payer. Ce qui était exactement ce que Rick s'apprêtait à faire. _«Mais je suis son amie. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?»_ Son cœur se serra. La réponse était simple: ils n'étaient peut-être pas vraiment des amis.

**Tan tan taaa... Ouais, je suppose que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à ce que le retour de Rick soit comme ça, hein? Muhahahaha...Aussi, j'ai reçu un commentaire qui me demandait si je pouvais mettre un peu de romance là dans. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Si une personne dit ça, c'est qu'il y en a sûrement d'autres qui pensent à la même chose.**


	9. Chapitre 9: La grotte d'Ali Baba

Chapitre 9: La grotte d'Ali Baba

Marilia attendait tranquillement dans la forêt. Il était midi et le colibri n'était toujours pas venu. Elle regarda autour d'elle en espérant que personne ne l'avait suivi, en particulier sa sœur. Marilia avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était trop calme. Aucun oiseau n'osait chanter. D'un autre côté, elle était exactement à l'endroit où Phoenix avait tout brûler et peut-être que les animaux n'aimaient plus trop s'aventurer là. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un petit cri d'oiseau. C'était le petit colibri avec lequel elle avait parlé la dernière fois. La jeune fille tendit le doigt pour que l'oiseau se perche dessus. Un sourire s'afficha sur son regard. Elle espérait bien que ces oiseaux aient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oh maître des animaux, je vous apporte une bonne nouvelle, dit l'oiseau en s'inclinant un peu. Nous avons repéré une grotte à quelques heures d'ici où nous avions légèrement vu une fille emprisonnée. Elle correspondait à la description que vous nous aviez donnée. Il y avait deux gardes qui la surveillaient.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Marilia. Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve cette grotte?

-Bien sûr!

L'oiseau s'envola et Marilia le suivi. Il s'arrêtait quelques temps pour que la jeune fille le rattrape. Puis, pour sauver du temps, Marilia se transforma en colibri aussi. L'autre oiseau semblait tout excité de voir le maître des animaux sous cette forme. Marilia, elle, trouvait que c'était mille fois plus rapide de se rendre à destination ainsi que si elle était encore sous forme humaine. En plus, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher plus de la grotte. _«Qui suspecterait un oiseau?»,_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Arrivé à quelques mètres d'une grotte, le colibri se posa sur une branche d'arbre suivi de Marilia. La jeune fille regarda un peu l'endroit. La grotte était plus ou moins cachée. L'entrée était assez rectangulaire: plus haut que large. Il y avait quelques buissons tout près où la jeune fille pourrait se cacher si elle devait revenir avec ses amis.

-Voilà la grotte oh~ maître des animaux, dit le colibri. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois partir voir les autres.

-Ok, merci beaucoup.

L'oiseau s'envola, laissant Marilia seule dans ses pensées. Elle se dit que, pour maintenant, elle se promènera un peu dans la grotte pour trouver Helena. Puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la taille de la grotte, elle préférait tout de suite y aller. En entrant, la maître des animaux remarqua que l'intérieur de la grotte était éclairée par des points bleus phosphorescents. Ça donnait l'impression de regarder des étoiles dans le ciel. Marilia s'approcha d'un des points pour découvrir que ce n'était pas un point, mais plutôt des verres luisants! _«Wow! Pour une fois que les verres sont beaux.»_ La lumière réfléchissait sur la surface de l'eau. Marilia se demanda alors si elle se trouvait vraiment dans la bonne grotte. Comment les gens qui ont enlevé Helena auraient pu venir ici? Avait-il un canot? Il se pourrait bien.

Un bruit venant de l'intérieur de la grotte la rappela alors qu'elle avait une mission à faire. Elle s'enfonça encore dans la grotte en espérant y voir d'autres verres, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En plus, la grotte s'arrêtait brutalement juste après quelques mètres d'où elle était avant. Par chance, une faible lueur venant des parois (ou plutôt des verres) lui permit de voir que la grotte continuait sous l'eau. Là, elle se décourageait. Il serait impossible qu'Helena soit emprisonnée ici. Impossible! À moins que... _«Il peut y avoir une autre entrée»_, se dit-elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de la caverne et commença à contourner le gros bloc de pierre qui semblait s'étendre sur plus de dix mètres. Ne voyant aucune entrée, elle décida de monter dans les airs en espérant y voir quelque chose. Inclinant sa tête de gauche à droite pour bien voir, elle réussit à distinguer une moto sur un terrain défriché. _«Qu'est-ce que ce truc fait là?»_, se dit-elle, intriguée. Elle descendit et trouva ce qui pourrait servir d'entrée, mais le trou semblait beaucoup trop haut pour qu'une personne se hisse jusqu'à là. _«Mais la moto alors.»_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour ensuite reprendre sa forme humaine.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua à quel point les colibris devaient trouver le monde grand. Sous forme de colibri, le trou était grand et très haut. Sous forme humaine par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire: l'entrée était petite, mais un humain assez mince pourrait y passer sans trop de difficulté. D'où elle était, la jeune fille distinguait de l'eau qui brillait à cause des verres luisants. Elle vit aussi de la terre ferme plus au loin. Alors là, les choses collaient. Les gens auraient pu prendre Helena, utiliser un petit canot pour traverser l'eau et ensuite l'emmener plus loin dans la caverne.

Marilia s'apprêtait à rentrer quand elle vit une lumière venir de la grotte. Rapidement, elle alla se cacher derrière des buissons. Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit un homme sortir en criant quelque chose à une personne qui était encore à l'intérieur. _«Jean!»_, pensa-t-elle. Alors c'était lui le gros kidnappeur!

La jeune fille supposa tout de suite que le maître de l'eau avait piégé tout l'intérieur, donc rentrer juste comme ça serait du suicide. Elle ferait mieux de revenir avec ses amis. _«Mais si elle n'est pas là?»_, murmura une voix dans sa tête. Marilia réfléchit à la question. Comment pouvait-elle être 100% sûr qu'Helena était dans **cette** grotte et pas dans une autre? Parce que Jean était là? Il se pourrait bien que c'était un endroit où il aimait bien aller (vue de la beauté du lieu, elle comprendrait). Mais cette possibilité était peu probable. Elle voulut quand même jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, juste pour être sûr.

Alors, pour la deuxième fois, elle se changea en colibri et rentra rapidement dans la caverne. Elle traversa sans peine le bassin d'eau et, arrivant à l'autre côté, elle remarqua que le passage tournait vers la droite. Elle suivit le chemin sans trop savoir à quoi s'y attendre. La lumière devenait de plus en plus rare. Elle vit tout de même un homme vêtu d'une chemise brune et un pantalon noir qui surveillait une grosse porte métallique couverte de rouille. Il tournait en rond et baillait constamment. Marilia se faufila doucement jusqu'à la porte en espérant que l'homme soit trop fatigué pour remarquer un petit oiseau.

La porte n'avait aucune ouverture, mais Marilia était sûre qu'elle sentait un courrant d'air venant de la porte. Elle colla une oreille sur la porte et put entendre un léger bruit. Des pierres qui s'entrechoquaient. Les yeux de la fille s'illuminèrent. Elle l'a trouvé! Certes, ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle refusait d'y penser. _«Oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'aille dire ça aux autres!»_ Excitée par sa trouvaille, elle sortit rapidement de la grotte. Ensuite, toujours sous forme de colibri, elle se rendit aux bordures de la forêt plus ou moins rapidement. De là, elle reprit sa forme humaine et envoya un message à ses amis. Un mot suffit.

* * *

|/-\|

_Trouvé!_

|/-\|

* * *

**Et voilà! Pour la grotte, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la grotte Waitomo qui se trouve en Nouvelle-Zélande. Si vous avez du temps, je vous recomande fortement d'aller voir des images. C'est ABSOLUMENT MAGNIFIQUE! C'est de là que j'ai eu l'idée des verres lumineux.**


	10. Chapitre 10: Décision fatale

**Voilà! Puisque je n'avais rien mis ce vendredi, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu plus que d'habitude. Alors, bonne lecture! Désoler pour les erreurs**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Décision fatale

C'était à la dernière minute que Divya avait décidé de se joindre au groupe, au Brésil. La chose qui l'avait retenu était bien sûr le fait qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Durant tout l'été, elle avait refusé les invitations de ses cousines à aller à la piscine. Même sa mère l'insistait à prendre des cours de natation, mais la jeune fille refusait tout le temps. Elle a dû inventer plein d'excuses plus ou moins vraies et elles finirent par la laisser tranquille. Aucunes d'entre elles ne connaissaient ses mauvaises expériences avec l'eau (et mieux vaut que ça reste ainsi).

C'était seulement après des heures d'ennuis à se promener dans un volcan qu'elle fini par accepter. Elle savait qu'il y avait de l'eau, mais ses amis l'avaient promis qu'ils l'aideraient à traverser l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le bassin d'eau est qu'il n'y ait rien à l'intérieur.

Les verres dans la caverne illuminaient peu l'eau, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose et se demandait quel genre de piège Jean avait mis pour eux. Ça devait avoir rapport avec l'eau et le seul endroit où il y avait de l'eau était devant eux.

Divya se tourna vers ses amis. Lucas et Félix les avaient rejoint dans le plus grand étonnement de tous. Lucas leur avait dit que s'ils trouvaient Helena et réussissait à la sortir, elle pourra facilement _«détruire»_ les tornades. Alors, comparé à Divya, tous étaient excités et souriaient même!

-Enfin, on est presque arriver, dit Alice. (Elle se tourna vers Divya.) Prête?

-Prête, répondit la fille.

Alice plongea dans l'eau et se transforma en dauphin. Sa tête ressortit de l'eau et elle émit un petit cri comme pour dire à Divya de sauter aussi. La jeune fille ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes et alla doucement dans l'eau plus ou moins chaude. Les autres l'imitèrent aussi et se dépêchèrent de se rendre jusqu'à l'autre bout. Divya, elle, plaça son bras autour du dauphin et pris ses affaires d'une autre main. Le dauphin nageait rapidement et les deux dépassèrent même les trois nageurs.

Rendu à l'autre bout, Marilia montra l'endroit ou il y avait la grosse porte métallique. Les jeunes s'y attendaient à voir le garde, mais puisque personne n'était venu lorsqu'ils nageaient, ils avaient deviné qu'il n'était pas là. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le corps se trouvait par terre, dans une marre de sang. La porte métallique dont avait parler Marilia était entrouverte. La chose qui avait attaqué l'homme était soit à l'intérieur soit à l'extérieur.

-Alors, dit Lucas, les dames d'abord.

Les jeunes s'échangèrent un regard. Personne ne voulait rentrer. La seule qui les motiva à la fin, c'était la possibilité qu'Helena soit à l'intérieur et en danger. Divya passa en premier. La grotte descendait et la jeune fille faillit trébucher à la première marche. Elle créa une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main pour éclairer le tunnel. L'endroit était humide et les vêtements de la fille commençaient à coller sur sa peau.

Après quelques minutes, le tunnel se séparait en deux. Un symbole se trouvait au-dessus des deux tunnels, mais ils étaient tellement érodés qu'on ne pouvait voir que des cercles.

-Bon, on se sépare en deux, dit Divya. On est cinq. Alors, un groupe de trois et l'autre de deux.

-Divya mon amie, comment ça va?, dit Lucas en passant un bras autour de la fille.

_RAAARRRRR!_

-Ça va très mal, répondit Divya.

-Le bruit venait par là, dit Félix en pointant le tunnel de gauche.

-On aurait dit un jaguar, remarqua Marilia.

-Je pense que je vais aller en mode lion, dit Divya.

-Bonne idée, moi aussi, dit Marilia.

Les deux se changèrent en lion. Divya enflamma sa crinière pour qu'ils aient au moins une source de lumière. Elle avança lentement vers le premier tunnel, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle entendit d'autres grognements et pu deviner qu'il y avait plus qu'un jaguar. Elle estima trois. Bon, au moins ils étaient plus nombreux que ces animaux.

Plus ils avançaient, plus les grondements semblaient suspects. Divya se tourna vers Marilia. Elle aussi avait sûrement remarqué que le ton des bruits était répétitif. En plus, ça faisait déjà trois minutes que le groupe avançait et aucun ne pouvait voir ces jaguars. _«Ça n'annonce rien de bon tout ça»_, pensa la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta et fit signe aux autres d'attendre. Puis, elle fit apparaître une grosse boule de feu qu'elle propulsa au loin à l'aide de sa queue. La balle vola dans les airs et roula sur quelques mètres. Divya retient son souffle en attendant à voir quelque chose surgir de la noirceur, mais rien ne se produisit. La balle continua à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe un gramophone._ «Ok, étrange.»_ Les jeunes se retournèrent en croyant que quelque chose viendrait leur sauter dessus, mais encore, rien ne se passa._ «Leurs pièges sont défectueux.»_, pensa Divya en regardant autour d'elle.

-Euh, il n'est pas supposé avoir quelque chose qui se passe maintenant comme dans les films?, dit Félix.

-Apparemment non, répondit Alice toujours sur ses gardes.

-Allez, on s'en va d'ici, dit Lucas.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, mais rendu à l'embranchement, ils virent qu'il y avait trois tunnels!

-Euh, par lequel on est venu?, dit Félix.

-Celui avec des escaliers, répondit Lucas.

-Mais ils ont tous des escaliers, remarqua Alice.

_RAAAARRRRR!_

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça avait vraiment l'air réel ça, dit Félix.

Un bruit de pas suivit. Grâce à la faible lueur donnée par la crinière de Divya, les jeunes virent ce qui s'approchait. Quatre pattes (avec des chaînes autour), des yeux dorés, une fourrure complètement blanche, des griffes dorées, un casque qui couvrait le haut de son visage, des énormes crocs couverts de sang (celui du garde sûrement) et la taille d'un grizzly. Ouais...les jeunes avaient affaire à Fenrir, le gros méchant loup de la mythologie nordique. Il était plus grand que ce que Divya avait imaginé et même sous forme animal, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent le battre.

Elle passa un résumé du monstre dans sa tête. Grand, puissant, dangereux, agressif, il a mangé le bras de Tyr, il a été enchaîné pour ne pas qu'il avale Odin, grand combat, bla bla bla... Elle ne savait rien qui pouvait le tuer! _«Génial.»_

Les cinq se dissipèrent pour former un arc autour du loup. Celui-ci grognait férocement et examinait un par un les jeunes comme pour voir le plus faible d'entre eux. C'est là qu'une chose dérangea Divya. Fenrir était dans la mythologie **nordique**. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Félix, attention!, cria Lucas

Le loup sauta carrément sur le garçon. Par chance, Félix eut le réflexe de faire un mur de glace devant lui juste à temps. Malheureusement, le loup était beaucoup trop fort et le mur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Divya se tourna vers Marilia. Elles s'échangèrent un regard et elles comprirent tout de suite la pensé de l'autre. Elles se placèrent des deux côtés de la bête et se mirent en position pour sauter. Ensemble, elles poussèrent un gros grognement pour attirer le monstre. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, les deux sautèrent sur le dos de la bête et s'agrippèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait (ce qui était le cas). La bête grogna et frappa la paroi du tunnel. Le choc a faillit envoyer par-dessus bord. Divya enfonça ses griffes dans la chair de l'animal tandis que Félix lui gelait les pattes.

Fenrir se débattit encore plus et les deux lions tombèrent lourdement au sol. Divya se leva et chercha Marilia du regard. Fenrir avait réussit à libérer une de ses pattes et l'avait abattu sur le lion. Divya courut là-bas et mordit la patte de la bête pour qu'elle lâche son amie. Fenrir fit se que la jeune fille avait prédit et elle se dépêcha de bouger Marilia de là. Alice était venu aider aussi tandis que Lucas faisait distraction. Les filles réussirent à mettre Marilia hors de danger, mais pas elles.

Soudain, Divya sentit une douleur traverser ses épaules et elle tomba au sol. Fenrir grogna de satisfaction et enfonça ses griffes. Pendant ce court moment, Divya ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle partit en feu et la bête la lâcha presque immédiatement. Rapidement, le lion se leva et rejoignit ses amis en serrant les dents. Elle avait l'impression que c'était ça le plan de Jean. Les affaiblir, voir les tuer pour venger son maître.

Elle se retourna pour voir Fenrir. La glace le couvrait jusqu'au cou. Il se débattait encore sans que ça change quoi que ce soit. Après, la jeune fille tourna son attention vers Marilia. Elle était redevenue humaine et enroulait son bras droit avec un morceau de son pantalon qui s'était déchiré. Alice avait une plaie qui barrait sa joue, mais ça ne saignait pas beaucoup et elle tournait ses poignés dans tous les sens. Divya remarqua aussi que les mains de la fille étaient rouges!

L'odeur de sang devenait accablante et Divya commença à se demander à quel point tout le monde était blessé. Elle reprit sa forme humaine en espérant qu'elle ne devra pas faire un tour à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas devant, une douleur venant de sa jambe l'a faillit fit tomber. Elle regarda ses amis qui avaient tous un air inquiet. Elle sourit pour cacher sa souffrance. Elle boitait, oui, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Félix s'était blessé à l'avant-bras et aux jambes. Lucas avait le chandail déchiré, des petites égratignures et une cheville foulée à force de courir partout et éviter des coups de pattes du monstre. En gros, personne n'est sortit indemne.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Helena est ici, dit finalement Alice. On devrait juste rentrer.

-Venez chez moi. On devrait nettoyer nos plaies, dit Marilia.

-Mais on ne sait pas quel chemin prendre, protesta Félix.

-On va dans le premier, dit Divya. On sent plus l'eau par là.

Les jeunes montèrent les marches en pestant et en se soutenant les uns aux autres, sans regarder le monstre qui grognait toujours derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, ils virent qu'ils avaient prit un autre chemin. Par chance, avec ce chemin, ils n'avaient pas à traverser l'eau. Le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortir de la grotte.

C'est seulement là que Divya examina sa jambe. Elle leva son pantalon et vit trois longues marques. Ça avait l'air plus ou moins profond. Un beau souvenir que Fenrir l'a laissé. Elle risqua de bouger un peu ses épaules, mais arrêta immédiatement. Elle plaça doucement sa main sur son épaule gauche et le ôta. Elle saignait!

-Marilia, tu peux voir si les marques sont profondes?, demanda la fille.

-Ok. (Marilia alla voir.) Ça l'air quand même profond. C'est difficile de bien voir.

-Oh, dit Divya en pâlissant.

Les jeunes arrivèrent chez Marilia. Par chance, personne n'était à la maison. Divya sourit en pensant à la réaction de la famille de Marilia s'ils les voyaient ainsi. Ils se seraient sûrement dépêchés de les emmener voir un docteur.

-Ne touchez à rien, hein. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un pense qu'on était ici, dit Divya à ses amis.

-Ouais, ouais on le sait ça, dit Lucas en boitant jusqu'à une chaise.

Après, les cinq passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à nettoyer leurs plaies et à les bander. Après, chacun reçu des conseils des autres. Félix devrait aller voir s'il n'avait pas cassé quelque chose lorsque son mur de glace s'était tombé. Lucas devra faire attention à sa cheville et éviter de trop marcher. Alice devra bien cacher la marque qui était sur sa joue et garder de la glace sur ses poignés. Marilia devra faire attention à son dos (l'endroit où Fenrir l'avait atteint) et garder un pansement autour de son bras. Divya, elle, devra garder un œil sur sa jambe et éviter de trop bouger ses épaules.

Puis, tout le monde rentra chez eux en pensant à ce qu'ils vont devoir dire à leurs parents sur ce qui s'est passé d'intéressant pendant leur journée.

* * *

**Tah-da! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :) Je commence à me demander si toute cette histoire ne devient pas un peu trop violente...**


	11. Chapitre 11: L'infographie

**Et voici le chapitre 11! YAAYYY! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Juste dire que le titre est quand même important ici.**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Infographie

_Ding Dong!_

Divya sursauta sur son lit. Son épaule gauche continuait à la faire mal. Elle se leva pour aller répondre à la porte, mais une vive douleur à sa jambe blessée la presque fit tomber. Par chance, elle s'était accrochée sur le bord de son lit.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte. C'était sûrement son père. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à parler avec la personne. Quelle surprise! C'était les deux policiers: Jad et Anthony. Son père l'appela. Alors, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir droit et marcha (ou plutôt un mélange de boiter et marcher) jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Curieuse de voir si elle avait reçu un message ou non, elle prit son iPod et l'ouvrit. Cinq nouveaux messages!

* * *

_«__Ma mère vient de voir ma blessure sur la joue et capote! Elle m'interdit d'aller seule quelque part maintenant :(», Alice_.

_«Yo, apparemment il y a une tornade qui s'en vient ici! Je ne pourrais pas aller dans la forêt pendant 2-3 jours. Tout le monde doit se cacher au sous-sol -.-», Marilia._

_«Je dois garder un maudit plâtre sur la jambe. C'est tellement énervant! En plus, mes parents ont pris un congé pour toute une semaine! Impossible que je sorte! Désoler :(», Lucas._

_«Mariage au États-Unis... Je ne peut pas skip alors je vais devoir arrêter de chercher pour 2 jours environ», Félix._

* * *

Divya sourira. Que des bonnes nouvelles! Et elle qui voulait prendre un petit congé pour reposer sa jambe. Il faudra attendre un peu pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au salon, elle vit Anthony et Jad assis dans un des fauteuils entrain de feuilleter dans un cartable. Elle remarqua alors l'air inquiet que son père avait. Il devait croire qu'elle avait de gros ennuies avec toute cette histoire d'enlèvement. De toutes les personnes, il devait être le moins informé de la situation puisqu'il n'était presque jamais à la maison. Alors, son père sortit du salon, la laissant ainsi seule avec les deux officiers.

Lorsque ceux-ci trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils levèrent la tête et leur expression étonnée en disait long sur l'apparence de la fille. Elle devait avoir les cheveux en bataille et un air de zombie. En plus, elle avait laissé ses lunettes dans sa chambre! Super.

Les policiers détournèrent leur regard et Divya en profita pour voir si son pantalon laissait voir son bandage. Non. Parfait. Au moins, ils ne suspecteront rien de ce côté là. Il eut un étrange silence. Voyant que personne n'allait parler, elle commença:

-Oui? Les recherches ont avancé?

-Oui, répondit Anthony en hochant la tête. C'est pour cela que nous venu ici.

-Nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme nous donnant plusieurs preuves qui pourraient nous aider à trouver le kidnappeur et à le forcer de dire où votre amie se cache, dit Jad d'un ton très sérieux.

-Cool, mais pourquoi vous êtes venu ici me voir?, demanda Divya.

-Parce qu'on a regardé dans nos fichiers et remarqué qu'il manquait ce que vous aviez dit comme alibi, dit Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où étiez-vous au moment où votre amie a disparu?, dit Jad.

-Euh...je suppose ici entrain de regarder la télé ou dehors entrain de faire de la bicyclette, répondit la jeune fille incertaine.

-Et il n'y a personne qui peut le prouver?, dit Anthony.

-Non, dit la fille en se sentant de plus en plus piégée.

-Alors on voudrait que vous nous expliqueriez ça, dit Anthony en lui tendant un papier.

Divya sentit son cœur se glacer quand elle posa son regard sur la feuille. Deux images se trouvaient sur celle-ci. Sur l'une, on voyait Helena encadrée par deux hommes. Divya aurait juré avoir déjà cet endroit. Elle y réfléchie longtemps jusqu'à ce que Jad la dise. Mais oui, c'était évident! L'aéroport! Lorsqu'elle regardait un des hommes de plus près, elle voyait qu'il avait un sac à dos qui aurait pu servir pour mettre ses vêtements. En bas à droite, il y avait même la date et l'heure au moment où l'image a été prise: 11 Juil. 2014 10:20. Elle sentait l'espoir la gagner. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait au sujet de ces policiers. Peut-être qu'ils étaient utiles après tout.

Après avoir examiné la première image, elle tourna son attention vers l'autre. Et c'est là qu'elle compris la visite des agents. Sur l'autre, on pouvait voir le trio se diriger vers un port. Quelque chose avait été encerclée. Puis, en bas à gauche, on voyait l'objet plus rapproché. Divya n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était elle! ELLE! Elle leva la tête pour regarder le deux officiers.

-C-c-ce n'est pas m-moi! L'image est truquée!

-On a déjà passé des tests dessus, dit Anthony d'une voix grave.

-On vous demanderez de venir avec nous maintenant, dit Jad en se levant.

-Attendez!

Divya sentait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle rapprocha l'image de son visage le plus possible, cherchant quelque chose que les spécialistes n'auraient pas vu. Une ligne de trop. Un objet coupé. Une lettre qui manque ou ajoutée quelque part. N'importe quoi qui pouvait prouver que l'image était une fausse. _«Allé, tu n'as pas fait un an d'infographie pour rien là. Trouve la faille!»_ La jeune fille continua à examiner la photo, pixel par pixel. Les officiers semblaient s'impatienter, croyant avoir enfin trouvé le coupable. Mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'il attende là! Il n'était pas question qu'elle porte le chapeau pour ça. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Guillaume il y a quelques mois, elle refusait de se laisser avoir.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher, la jeune fille ne trouva rien. En plus, les officiers avaient officiellement perdu patience.

-Bon, ça suffit, dit Anthony. Vous venez avec nous.

Il prit le bras de la fille et le plaça derrière son dos. Elle faillit crier, sentant son épaule la faire mal. Par chance, elle se ressaisit juste à temps. Elle fit juste une grimace qui aurait pu être interprétée de différente façon. Anthony s'apprêtait à prendre son autre bras (celui qui tenait toujours l'image) lorsqu'elle se tourna et libéra son bras qui était maintenu par l'homme.

-Juste une minute, supplia-t-elle.

Jad s'approcha de la fille et aida son collègue à tenir ses bras. Maintenant, ses deux épaules la faisaient mal et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se retenir de crier plus longtemps. C'est là qu'elle vit quelque chose d'étrange.

-Les numéros ont changé! Les numéros ont changé!

Tout de suite, les deux hommes la lâchèrent. Divya prit l'image à deux mains et pointa du doigt ce qu'elle avait vu. En effet, dans la première image, on pouvait voir que les trois se dirigeaient vers le port 15 et dans la deuxième ils marchaient tout proche du port 3. Et vu de l'heure des images prises (10:20 et 10:22), ils étaient impossibles qu'ils aient fait le trajet du port 15 à 3 en deux minutes (à part s'ils courraient comme des fous).

Les deux officiers regardèrent ce que la jeune fille montrait. Elle vit Anthony froncer les sourcils. Il prit l'image et l'examina pendant deux minutes. Après, il dit:

-Nous ne sommes pas des spécialistes en cette matière, mais on dira à notre équipe de chercheur de réexaminer ces images.

Divya faillit soupirer de soulagement. Elle était à un cheveu d'être cuite. Après s'être excuser de l'erreur, les deux officiers sortirent. Divya ignore si Phoenix avait écouté la conversation ou non, mais vu du joli cadeau blanc qu'il donnait au-dessus de la tête des deux, elle pouvait deviner qu'il ne les aimait pas. Divya sourit en les voyant passer leur main dans leurs cheveux. Ils pestèrent pour un bout et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir quel oiseau leur avait fait ça. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas prouver que la jeune fille avait quelque chose à faire avec, mais elle était sûre que c'était ce que les deux pensaient. Phoenix poussa un cri en s'envolant juste pour énerver les policiers encore plus. Ceux le pointèrent et crièrent des noms dans une autre langue.

Divya ferma la porte en souriant. _«Ah...les policiers...»_

* * *

**Muhahaha...la revenge du Phoenix! Ok, j****e vais juste dire tout de suite que je n'ai rien contre les policers, c'est juste que les gens les critiquent beaucoup :P Alors**** ne le prennait pas mal si vous connaissez un(e) policier(ère).**


	12. Chapitre 12: La grande évasion

**Désoler pour les fautes. Je ne suis pas trop concentrée en ce moment -.-**

* * *

Chapitre 12: La grande évasion

Helena se boucha les oreilles en espérant que ça l'empêchera d'entendre les jurons de Jean. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre se plaindre sur comment ses amis avaient piéger un certain Fenrir. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et voulut aussi pester comme le maître de l'eau. Comme s'il commençait à se douter que la jeune fille préparait quelque chose, il avait soudainement décidé de changer de localisation. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis à l'extérieur, Helena avait essayé de s'évader en se changeant en faucon. Malheureusement, les deux gardes n'hésitèrent pas à l'assommer avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Maintenant, tout le travail qu'elle avait fait dans l'autre grotte devenait complètement inutile!

Frustrée, elle avait commencé à lancer des roches sur les murs et elle avait remarqué que ceux-ci se cassaient beaucoup plus rapidement que ceux de son autre cellule. Elle s'en était réjouit et avait commencé à trouer le mur du fond, plus vers la gauche, où il y avait son lit. Elle avait déjà fait un bon mètre de profondeur quand elle avait entendu Jean arriver et commencer à crier après les gardes. Curieuse, elle avait arrêté son travail et elle s'était rapprochée de la porte pour mieux entendre. _«Ces maudits enfants ont glacé mon Fenrir! Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'était difficile pour moi et Émilie de le trouver et de l'emmener jusque là? Ces petits vont me le payer! Ils vont voir!»_

Helena fut soulagée au moins d'apprendre que ces amis allaient bien. Mieux encore, ils la cherchaient encore. Cela lui donna la force de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Durant trois jours, c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Dès qu'elle se levait, elle prenait une grosse roche qu'elle avait trouvé et continuait à creuser.

Finalement, vers le cinquième jour, elle fit tomber un gros morceau du mur. Celui-ci tomba et fit un étrange bruit.

_PLOUF!_

Helena fronça les sourcils. Espérons que personne n'ait entendu le bruit, elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'ouverture. Arrivée au bout, elle comprit le plouf. L'ouverture menait au bord de l'eau qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Où était-elle? Dans un lac? Une rivière? Un océan? Elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Comment pouvait-elle s'enfuir. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait jamais fait une tornade au-dessus de l'eau. En plus, elle ne croyait pas avoir l'énergie de nager jusqu'à la rive ou de faire un long voyage en volant.

Elle se coucha sur le dos pour regarder en haut. Le Soleil était très haut dans le ciel. _«Midi.»_, pensa-t-elle. Elle tendit son bras vers le haut en espérant qu'elle pourrait se hisser jusqu'à là. Elle sentit quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait s'agripper. Ensuite, elle se tortilla sur le dos pour avancer. Lorsque son torse pendait à quelques centimètres de l'eau, elle se leva un peu et commença son ascension. Elle dut faire un gros effort. À plus d'une reprise, elle faillit tomber.

Arrivé en haut, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur une nouvelle petite île. Et quand on dit petite, on dit PETITE. L'espace qu'elle occupait devait être l'espace que prendrait une maison normale. _«C'est quoi cet endroit?»_, se dit-elle en regardant dans tous les sens. Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière du Soleil. Où qu'elle regardait, il y avait de l'eau. Que de l'eau...

La jeune fille soupira. Comment allait-elle faire pour s'évader? Elle s'assit en laissant ses jambes se pendre au bout de terre. Elle sentait le désespoir la gagner. Après, croyant qu'il serait mieux de rester à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, elle commença à regarder le moindre recoin de l'île. Elle trouva une belle pierre polie et brillante. _«Je pourrais utiliser ça pour faire réfléchir la lumière dessus et peut-être quelqu'un va me voir.»_ Contente de sa trouvaille, elle chercha encore plus pour quelque chose d'utile. _«Là!»_, s'écria-t-elle. Elle ramassa une autre pierre, beaucoup plus pointue que l'autre._ «Ça fera une belle arme... juste au cas où que les choses tournaient mal.»_

En allant plus loin, là où les gardes seraient techniquement, elle trouva une minuscule étendue d'eau où des crabes marchaient. Il y avait aussi plein de pierres et coquillages. _«Wow! Quel joli coquillage! Je me demande si ça ferait du bruit si je soufflait dedans.»_ Helena s'apprêtait à le prendre lorsqu'elle entendit une vague s'écraser brutalement à côté d'elle. Elle fut aspergée de la tête au pied. Elle se secoua rapidement et essuya son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit quelque chose qui donnerait une crise cardiaque à n'importe quelles pécheurs.

|/*****\|

Rick devait faire quelque chose. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait traité Divya. Il était si en colère qu'il n'a pas hésité à la blâmer. Maintenant, il se sentait horrible! Il aurait dû utiliser sa tête au lieu de sauter dans des conclusions. _«Comment j'ai pu laissé ça arriver.»_ Il avait parlé un peu à son ami se qui s'était passé, en _oubliant_ certains points bien sûr. Son ami lui avait recommandé d'aller s'excuser et que lapersonne le pardonnera sûrement. Maintenant, il continuait à marcher en rond dans une chambre. Il pensait à ce qu'il devrait dire. Un simple _désoler_ paraissait insuffisant.

Il revient à la réalité lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était sa mère.

-Rick, tu ne t'es toujours pas couché. Il est presque minuit.

Depuis le feu, on aurait dit que ses parents venaient de recevoir une révélation: leur travail était moins important que leurs enfants. Alors maintenant, ils sont beaucoup plus présents dans la vie du garçon et de sa sœur. Rick aimait bien ça, mais ça avait quand même des désavantages.

-Euh ouais. J'aillais justement dormir, dit il.

-Ok. Bonne nuit, dit sa mère en souriant.

-Bonne nuit.

Sa mère ferma la porte et Rick alla s'asseoir sur son nouveau lit. Un autre changement à cause du feu. Leur maison était ravagée et toute sa famille dut déménager chez leur oncle et tante. C'était étrange. L'endroit était plutôt petit et il devait partager sa chambre avec sa sœur. Par chance, celle-ci était partit faire une soirée pyjama chez son amie. Alors Rick avait la chambre pour lui, aujourd'hui.

Il continua à tourner en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide. Oui, aujourd'hui, il irait s'excuser. Voilà. Il ne lui manquait plus que de trouver se qu'il allait dire...Il soupira de frustration et continua ces tours. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il réussit à organiser ses idées. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre et ferma la lumière. Après, il se concentra pour se téléporter jusque dans la chambre de la fille.

Il se désola lorsqu'il vit que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre. Aucune lumière et aucun bruit. Tout le monde dormait. Il soupira et fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière dans la paume de sa main droite. Celle-ci illumina faiblement l'endroit. Le garçon aperçu l'iPod de la fille et l'ouvrit. 22:41. Là, il comprenait. Il posa l'engin et tourna son attention vers Divya. Elle dormait en serrant sa couverture autour d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils _«Tient, pourquoi a-t-elle une couverture? Il fait extrêmement chaud!»_ Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et remarqua qu'elle avait un teint très pâle. Il mit une main sur son front et constata qu'elle gelait. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Il lâcha la boule de lumière et celle-ci commença à flotter dans les airs. Maintenant qu'il avait les mains libres, il cherchait une autre couverture dans une armoire.

Tout en cherchant silencieusement des draps, une idée traversa son esprit. _«Je pourrais voir dans sa mémoire pour voir qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Mais non, elle me tuerait si je faisais ça. Mais d'un autre côté...non, c'est trop risqué!»_ Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Félix céda. Il s'approcha doucement de la fille. _«Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir tout ça, non?»_

Silencieusement, il posa sa main sur le front de la fille et chercha furtivement dans sa mémoire. Il pensa que l'événement était sûrement, récent. Donc, il ne s'obstina pas avec les vieux souvenirs. Il dut faire une erreur quelque part, car, d'un coup, il se retrouva dans une des mémoires plus anciennes de la fille. Il voyait tout selon le point de vue de la maître du feu. Elle et ses amis étaient dans une grotte devant un loup géant. Rick (ou plutôt Divya) aida Alice à déplacer Marilia lorsque quelque chose la plaqua au sol. Le garçon sentit une grosse souffrance venant de ses épaules.

Par chance, «dans la vraie vie», il avait lâché Divya et avait reprit ses esprits. Il secoua sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers son épaule droit. Rien. Il se demanda alors si la jeune fille s'était réellement fait mal. Il tira un peu sur son chandail et vit rapidement un bandage blanc entourant ses épaules. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il espérait que la jeune fille était au moins aller voir le docteur, mais quelque chose lui disait que non. Il approcha sa source de lumière et constata avec horreur que les côtés du bandage étaient tellement pâles que l'on pouvait voir les veines. _«Appel l'hôpital, bon sang!»_, cria une voix dans sa tête. Il prit la fille dans ses bras et était sur le point de les téléporter quand une autre voix l'interpella._ «Les docteurs ne pourront rien faire et tu le sais.»_

Il soupira. C'était vrai. Il avait déjà vu des cas comme ça où seul une personne pouvait faire une différence. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience et la majorité des gens qui étaient allés la voir étaient guérit après. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la localisation de l'endroit. Elle vivait très loin de la civilisation. C'est pour cela que seul les gens désespérés vont la voir. Et Rick, en ce moment, était justement désespéré.

Il ouvrit les yeux seulement lorsqu'il sentit le froid lui mordre le visage. La pièce était la même que toujours. Deux chambres, deux lits, une vielle lanterne, une odeur d'encens et, le plus important, la personne qu'il cherchait. Une vielle femme qui l'avait autrefois tant aidé.

Sentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle, la vieille femme se retourna. Dès qu'elle vit Rick, elle sourit.

-Comment vas-tu Rick?

-Mal. J'ai besoin d'aide, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

-Ton amie?, demanda la madame en voyant Divya.

-Elle est gravement blessée.

-Où?, dit la femme avec un ton très sérieux.

-Aux épaules et je ne sais pas ailleurs.

La dame l'indiqua un lit pour poser la fille. Après, la dame lui demanda de la coucher sur le ventre pour qu'elle voie mieux les blessures. Rick l'écouta et s'exécuta. Ensuite, la vielle s'approcha de la fille sous le regard attentif du maître de l'univers. Il l'a vit enlever le bandage précautionneusement. Elle savait d'avance qu'il fallait faire attention pour ne pas réveiller la victime. Celle-ci pourrait trouver le reste du processus très douloureux si elle avait le malheur de se réveille trop tôt.

Rick recula un peu, ne voulant pas assister à la scène. Il avait déjà vu et même aidé dans ce genre d'opération. Toute les fois qu'il avait fait ça, la victime n'était qu'un inconnu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. C'était son amie qui se trouvait là et il refusait de regarder la scène. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il se prépara à sortir de la chambre quand la vielle l'appela:

-Rick, va me chercher un bol d'eau et de la glace. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour cette fois. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Euh non, pas du tout, mentit-il.

Il courut carrément jusqu'à l'autre pièce prenant ce que la dame lui avait dit. En retournant, il l'a vit penché au-dessus de la fille entrain d'examiner les plaies. Rick s'approcha lentement, évitant de regarder la gravité des plaies.

-Par chance que tu es venu à temps. Il n'y a qu'une petite infection. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Rick hocha la tête, voulant absolument partir, mais il savait que ça serait impossible. La dame avait besoin de son aide alors il devait aider. En prenant un linge propre d'une armoire, il entendit la dame dire:

-Elle s'en sortira, Rick. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Merci, grand-mère, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre (pas vraiment le meilleur selon moi).**


	13. Chapitre 13: Des mesures un peu extrêmes

**TAH-DA! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Ça m'a pris du temps de bien organiser ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi continuer du côté de Rick, mais le chapitre deviendrais juste trop long. En tout cas, bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Des mesures un peu extrêmes

Helena regardait toujours droit devant elle avec un regard ébahit. Grand, mi-homme mi-poisson, la créature tenait un trident dans ses mains. Il était très musclé et la regardait avec un regard sévère. Même avec une partie de son corps sous l'eau, il était plus grand que la file. Helena essaya de se rappeler du nom. Elle aurait dit une sirène-homme, mais elle était sûre que Divya avait dit quelque chose d'autre... «Aller, réfléchie.», pensa-t-elle. Pendant qu'elle se creusait la tête, l'homme avança vers elle en la pointant avec son trident.

-Petite gamine, que fais-tu en dehors de votre cellule?  
-Je-euh...je voulais prendre de l'air.

Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure excuse au monde, mais l'homme semblait déjà hésitant. Il baissa son arme et regarda curieusement la fille. Soudain, en voyant les yeux bleus de l'homme la regarder, elle trouva un nom. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Poséidon!, s'étonna-t-elle.

L'homme paru étonné, mais presque aussitôt, il commença à sourire. Il ria un peu même!

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas le dieu des océans. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur.  
-Ohhh...Alors il existe pour de vrai? Poséidon?  
-Je ne le sert pas alors je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude, répondit-il en s'inclinant un peu. Mais on m'a dit que c'est un vrai compliment lorsque que quelqu'un nous confond avec lui.  
-Ah. Alors, pour qui travaillez-vous?  
-Tu le connais certainement: Jean.  
-Ah~ Lui.  
-En effet, dit l'homme. Maintenant, je te demanderais de retourner dans ta cellule. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps, mais je vais faire une exception.  
-Mais attendez! Je dois rentrer chez moi!

Helena savait que c'était sa chance de s'évader et il fallait absolument qu'elle le saisisse. Elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air petite et innocente. Elle pensa à quelque chose de triste juste pour avoir quelques larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Mes parents devraient tellement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je veux les revoir et leur dire à quel point ils m'ont manqué. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je suis morte. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi.

Sa voix s'emballa vers la fin puisque tous ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Ses larmes commencèrent à tomber d'elle même et l'homme parut très ému par la scène. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui. Après, il se pencha un peu pour être au même niveau qu'elle et la dit d'une voix rassurante.

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener chez toi, mais peut-être que tu pourrais leur écrire une lettre que je pourrais leur donner.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes. -Vraiment?

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire, mais fais attention à ce que tu écrira. Si mon maître découvre ce que je suis entrain de faire, les punitions seront sévères, pour toi et pour moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. L'homme avait pris un gros risque en l'aidant. La moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. L'homme la dit qu'il se débrouillera pour trouver une feuille et un crayon. En attendant, il conseilla à la fille de rentrer dans sa cellule. N'ayant pas vraiment de choix, elle rentra dans sa prison. En plus, il commençait à faire tard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle remarqua qu'on avait apporté le souper. Elle mangea le mets rapidement et attendit le retour de l'homme. C'était là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas son nom. «Bon, je dirais Poséidon tout simplement.», se dit-elle.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente pendant lequel Helena croyait qu'elle s'était fait avoir, la jeune fille entendit la voix de l'homme à l'entrée du trou qu'elle avait fait. Il avait apporté tous ce qui était nécessaire pour écrire, en d'autres mots des feuilles, un crayon et une efface.

Helena prit le matériel et commença immédiatement à écrire une lettre. Elle écrivait et écrivait. Elle utilisa toute l'espace dans la feuille. Elle aurait voulut dire tant de chose, mais elle se dit de rester dans les choses les plus importante comme dire à ses parents qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle termina, elle regarda pour les fautes les plus évidentes et les corrigea. Après, elle sortit de sa prison où l'homme l'attendait. Elle lui remit la lettre et celui-ci la plaça dans une bouteille. Après s'être assuré que la bouteille était bien fermée, l'homme demanda à la jeune fille où il pourrait retrouver ses parents. Helena lui donna son adresse et l'homme-sirène plongea dans l'eau. Helena essaya de le repérer sous l'eau, mais elle ne réussit pas. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle rentra dans la prison et alla dormir.

* * *

**Je trouve qu'il faut toujours garder un peu d'espoir dans la vie. Alors j'en donne à Helena. :)**


	14. Chapitre 14: Hallucinogène

**Ok, Je vais juste dire que je ne pourrais pas mettre de nouveaux chapitre pour 2 semaines :( C'est nos semaines d'examens (1 exam/jour sauf la fin de semaine) Je suis vraiment désolée.**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Hallucinogène

Divya se réveilla en entendant des bruits lointains. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une étrange chambre en bois. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il y avait une odeur d'encens qui flottait dans les airs. Elle fit un pas devant et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle sentait qu'elle était toujours à moitié endormie. Elle se frotta les yeux et remarqua alors que ses mains étaient enchaînées. _«Euh, ok.»_ Par chance, ses mains étaient devant et n'étaient pas attachées ensemble. Elle essaya d'enlever les menottes qui la retenaient, mais elles étaient trop serrées.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle mis son index sur la partie qu'elle pensait être le plus vulnérable de la menotte. Ensuite, elle se concentra pour utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire fondre le métal. Elle sentait un léger picotement au bout de son index. Elle approcha son visage du morceau de métal pour voir s'il fondait ou non. Elle ne vit aucun changement. _«Arrg! Bon, laisse tomber.»_ Elle lâcha la menotte et commença à voir jusqu'à où elle peut aller dans la chambre. Elle essaya d'aller jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, sans succès. La chaîne la laisser environ 1m de liberté dans tous les sens._ «Où est-ce que je suis?»_ Il y avait une fenêtre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya.

Tout l'extérieur était d'un rouge sang. _«Sérieusement, où est-ce que je suis?»_ Tout à coup, elle entendit des cris venant de l'extérieur. Puis, toute la chambre tomba dans la noirceur. Divya sentait maintenant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Les cris continuaient. La jeune fille tira sur les menottes et sur la chaîne pour se libérer, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Elle s'immobilisa et retint son souffle. On pouvait entendre des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. Divya risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. C'était encore rouge. La fillette se sentait comme un personnage dans un film d'horreur. Une voix dans sa tête la criait d'aller se cacher dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Mais, au lieu de faire ça, elle leva sa main (paume en face) et fit apparaître une petite flamme pour s'éclairer. Pensant au cliché des films, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit volte-face doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, craignant le pire. Personne. _«Fiou.»_ Les bruits de pas continuait. On dirait que la personne faisait le tour de la chambre. Oubliant l'inconnu, elle se concentra sur la chaîne. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit qui liait la chaîne au plancher. Elle vit que c'était juste un anneau. Bien. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tout simplement brûler le bois autour de l'anneau. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant le processus, elle essaya de garder seulement des petites flammes. Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient la seule protection qu'elle avait contre l'inconnu (qui continuait à tourner autour de la chambre).

Maintenant qu'elle était libre (plus ou moins), elle ramassa la chaîne et l'enroula autour de son bras droit pour avoir les mains libres. Ensuite, elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Elle n'entendait plus l'inconnu marcher. Peut-être qu'il était parti. Divya l'espérait. Elle garda une boule de feu dans ses mains.

Elle se trouvait maintenant devant la porte, tenant fermement la poigné. Une partie d'elle voulait certes rester dans la pièce et se cacher, mais une autre la disait qu'elle ferait mieux de partir de cet endroit très lugubre. Elle respira un grand coup et tourna la poigné. Au même moment, la fenêtre se brisa. Instinctivement, elle lâcha la poigné de porte et utilisa sa main pour protéger son visage.

Après que les débris soient tous tomber, la fille se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un grand homme se trouvait là. À cause de la noirceur, Divya ne put voir ses traits. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient TRÈS visibles. Ils étaient rouges. ROUGES! Divya paniqua. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et courait dans le corridor. Un mot lui apparut dans la tête: vampire!

Elle jeta un regard derrière pour voir si la personne la suivait. Les yeux rouges étaient toujours derrière elle. Elle accéléra et laissa tomber quelques boules de feu par-ci et par-là pour ralentir le vampire. Au bout du corridor, il y avait une pièce éclairée. Elle sentit de l'espoir la gagner. S'il y avait une fenêtre dans cette chambre, elle pourrait la briser et réussir à sortir de cette maison tout à fait inquiétante. En plus, le vampire en avait déjà briser une. Si la faute lui revient, ça ne devrait pas changer quelque chose.

Maintenant, il ne la manquait que quelques mètres pour arriver à la chambre. Elle entendit soudain un grognement venant de derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils. _«Depuis quand les vampires grogne? Il devrait être quelque chose d'autre alors.»_

Elle aurait voulut courir plus vite, mais elle commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer. À contrecœur, elle ralentit. Elle regarda la chambre qui semblait toujours si loin et commença à se décourager._ «Qu'il m'attrape...je n'en peux plus.»_

Elle sentit soudain des serres agripper sa main et la tourner pour qu'elle fasse face à la créature. Elle voyait ses yeux rouges la fixer. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir elle sentit son haleine fort désagréable et voulut reculer, mais d'autres serres prirent son autre bras. La créature grognait comme si elle la disait quelque chose. Divya, morte de peur, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

La créature commença alors à tâtonner le visage de la jeune fille._ «Pourquoi il ne me tue pas?»_ Elle bougea brusquement son visage comme pour dire à la chose de la laisser tranquille. Celle-ci arrêta immédiatement et poussa un long et fort grognement. La jeune fille baissa rapidement la tête, priant que le monstre arrête.

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient duré une éternité, le monstre arrêta et on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas s'approcher. Divya leva la tête et vit une ombre s'approcher d'eux. Elle avait un verre de métal dans ses mains qui brillait dans la faible lueur fournit par la chambre (toujours éclairée). L'ombre s'approcha et tendit le verre au monstre aux yeux rouges puis, elle disparut. Le monstre força la jeune fille de boire le liquide qui se trouvait dans le verre.

Au début, elle résista, mais après, elle dut boire. La substance avait un goût métallique et la fille craignit qu'il s'agisse de sang. Elle cracha, mais elle en avait déjà avalée beaucoup.

Divya commença à avoir la tête qui tourne. Le monstre la tenait toujours et grognait sans relâche._ «C'est quoi son problème?»_ Elle secoua sa tête. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un. Les voix se rapprochaient et elles commencèrent à remplacer les grognements. Divya regarda le monstre. Celui-ci changeait aussi devant ses yeux.

Petit à petit, ses traits devenaient plus clairs. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur aussi. La jeune fille sentait une présence familière. Elle avait déjà vu ces traits quelque part. Elle avait aussi déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

Elle sentit brusquement qu'elle allait tombé. Le monstre (ou plutôt la chose en face d'elle) se rapprocha d'elle et la serra fort. Trop affaiblit par la boisson, la fille posa la tête sur le monstre._ «C'est fini pour moi...»_ Elle ferma ses yeux et céda. Ses jambes, ne pouvant plus la supporter, se plièrent et elle tomba à genou.

-Divya!

Le cri la fit rouvrir ses yeux. Elle leva la tête et vit que le corridor avait changé. Il était maintenant éclairé et semblait très court. Ou elle était, elle voyait la chambre par laquelle elle était sortie? Elle voyait quelqu'un venir en courant. Elle plissa les yeux et vit Lucas! _«Maintenant c'est officiel, j'hallucine.»_ Elle voulut se dégager un peu de la personne qui la tenait encore pour la voir, mais la personne la serrait trop fort. Elle entendait les battements de cœur de la personne: ils étaient très rapide. La personne a sûrement eu très peur.

Lucas arriva à coté des deux et se pencha pour être au même niveau que la fille. Il avait un air inquiet et plaça sa main sur le front de la fille.

-Elle ne fait pas de fièvre par chance. (Il se releva. Il avait maintenant l'air très fâché.) Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu nous as fait peur?

Divya ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sentant un tournis revenir, elle enroula ses mains autour de la personne qui la retenait et vit alors qu'elle n'avait plus de menotte. Elle regarda alors son bras droit et vit que la chaîne avait disparut. Elle fronça les sourcils._ «C'était juste un rêve?»_

-On t'a donné un médicament pour que t'ailles mieux, expliqua le garçon. Un des effets secondaire est l'hallucination. Alors, tous ce que t'as vu n'était pas réel. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant.

Divya écarquilla ses yeux. Médicament? Pour quoi? Elle n'était pas malade! Et quel genre de médicament donne des hallucinations?

La jeune fille lâcha la personne et se dégagea. C'est juste à ce moment là qu'elle vit le _vampire/monstre-aux-yeux-rouges/personne_. Rick! Le cœur de la fille se serra en voyant le visage du garçon. Il a été touché plusieurs fois par les boules de feu et, pour une fois, ses pouvoirs ne l'ont pas entièrement immunisé. Son visage avait rougi à certain endroit. Divya se sentit extrêmement mal. C'était totalement de sa faute. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux.

-Rick...je...

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en secouant la tête. L'important, c'est que t'ailles mieux.

Il lâcha la fille et s'apprêtait à se lever, mais la fille l'arrêta. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je le savais...

-Divya, calme-toi. Tu m'étouffes.

Le garçon se dégagea et aida la fille à se lever. Après, il l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre.

-Tu reste ici maintenant, ok? Pas de sortie. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

-Ok, dit Divya avec un faible sourire.

Rick sourit à son tour et partit. La jeune fille s'assit sur un lit, retenant ses sanglots. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait si coupable._ «Ce n'est rien. L'important, c'est que t'ailles mieux.»_ Elle essuya ses larmes. Non, ce n'est pas rien. Elle l'avait brûlé, peut-être très gravement aussi.

Ignorant les directifs du garçon, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Verrouillé. _«Rick.», _devina-t-elle. Elle soupira et essaya de dormir. Elle fit plusieurs cauchemars, surtout à propos de ses hallucinations.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla brusquement. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle ne voyait qu'une ombre flou. Croyant qu'elle était encore dans son rêve, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu, près à la lancer au vampire qui la poursuivait dans un sombre château.

-Hey, du calme. C'est moi, Rick.

Divya éteignit immédiatement les flammes. _«Ça aurait été la deuxième fois que je lui fasse mal.»_, pensant-elle en sentant qu'elle rougissait de honte. Le garçon s'avança vers la fille. Une boule de lumière apparut à coté de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai entendu crié.

-Ouais, répondit-elle sans croire qu'elle avait crié. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-Les effets ne sont pas tout à fait partis alors, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-On dirait bien, dit Divya en rendant le sourire du garçon.

Rick s'approcha de Divya et la prit dans ses bras. Il murmura alors dans son oreille.

-Si ça peut te consoler, Lucas est passé par là aussi.

-Mais pourquoi vous m'avez donné des médicaments et où est-ce que je suis?

-Je t'en parlerais demain, ok?

-Ok.

Rick recula et sortit de la chambre en faisant un signe de la main. Divya sourit. _«Il est vraiment gentil.»_

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis plus ou moins inspirée de ce qui m'est arrivée hier soir: une fête où il y avait beaucoup de gens saouls qui disaient plein de chose bizarre. En tous cas, ça c'est ce que je pense qui arrive quand tu prends des hallucinogènes.**


	15. Chapitre 15: Vision

**Je sais que je suis supposé être entrain de réviser, mais j'ai pu trouver du temps pour faire un chapitre. Alors le voila! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Vision

-Divya…Divya…Divya!

-Hein quoi?

Divya ouvrit ses yeux avec peine. Elle connaissait bien cette voix. Elle leva la tête et vit son amie qui riait d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Ou est-ce que c'était une autre hallucination? Elle se leva et frotta les yeux. Non, la personne devant elle n'a pas changé d'apparence.

-Helena, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Qui d'autre?

-Oh mon Dieu, on te cherche partout! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu!

Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, Divya serra Helena dans ses bras.

-Comment ça va et où est-ce qu'on est?, demanda Divya en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une grosse étendue d'eau.

-Ouais ça va, mais je ne sais pas où on est. Sûrement pas très loin de chez nous.

Divya sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Ça leur prendra des mois pour trouver cet endroit sans savoir exactement les coordonnés ou au moins un point de repère.

-Tout ce que je peux dire, continua Helena, c'est que l'eau est douce.

-Quoi? L'eau est douce? Est-ce que tu veux dire que c'est de l'eau douce. (Elle pointa l'étendue d'eau.)

-Ouais et ça un petit goût métallique, dit Helena en souriant.

Divya avait de la difficulté à comprendre. Sa tête s'embrouillait et elle n'était pas capable d'enregistrer les informations qu'elle recevait. Ça rentrait d'une oreille et ressortait tout de suite par l'autre.

-Ok, si j'ai bien compris, on se trouve sur une île au beau milieu d'un bassin d'eau douce qui a un goût métallique.

-Et qui n'est pas très loin de chez nous, rappela Helena.

-Ouais, ça aussi. (Elle croisa ses bras sur sa tête et regarda le ciel.) Arrg, c'est trop vague!

-Allez Divya, réfléchie un peu, dit Helena en s'asseyant.

-J'essaie, répondit Divya en s'asseyant elle aussi.

-De l'eau douce veut dire quoi?

-De l'eau qu'on peut boire, dit-elle comme un automate.

-Ok et où sont les sources principales d'eau douce?

-Les glaciers.

-Quelque chose de plus proche de chez nous.

-Le robinet.

-Arrête de niaiser!

-Mais je ne sais pas où. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste d'eau dou...Oh je sais! Les rivières!

-Il n'y a pas de courant ici, répliqua Helena en baissant la tête.

-Arrrrgggg! Ok alors un lac. Contente? Les lacs ont de l'eau douce.

-C'est bon. Maintenant, quel lac serait assez grand et assez proche de nous et dont l'eau aurait un goût métallique.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour ça, désolé. Il faudrait que le lac soit proche d'une mine ou quelque chose du genre.

-Alors il faudra faire des recherches pour me retrouver, hein?

-Ouais~ Attend, quoi?

-Bye Divya. J'espère que tes blessures vont guérir.

Helena agita ses mains pour dire au revoir en souriant. La vue de Divya commença à s'embrouiller. Elle se secoua la tête et essaya d'attraper le bras d'Helena.

-Attend une minute, je ne sais toujours pas où est-ce que tu es.

-Je suis sûre que vous me trouverez. Juste faites attention, d'accord?

-Mais…

Divya ouvrit ses yeux. Elle reconnut tout de suite la chambre où elle dormait. Elle se leva et grata sa tête. Son rêve paraissait tellement vrai. «Arrête de niaiser!» Ouais, c'était le genre de truc qu'Helena aurait dit. La jeune fille réfléchit sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle devrait chercher cet endroit, mais il ne risque pas d'exister. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit de pots qui tombe par terre. Son estomac commença soudainement à grogner, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien reçu comme déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se rappela d'un truc qu'Helena l'avait dit. «J'espère que tes blessures vont guérir.» Elle se pencha vers l'avant et monta son pantalon. Il y avait des herbes qui servaient de bandage qui couvrait les marques. Divya eut l'irrésistible envie d'enlever les herbes pour voir sa blessure, mais y renonça assez rapidement. Elle décida simplement d'aller voir qui était réveillé. Si la personne avait besoin d'aide, au moins elle serait là.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et suivit l'odeur de soupe au poulet. Elle regarda le corridor curieusement. Ces hallucinations avaient donné un air si sinistre de ce lieu, mais maintenant que les effets se sont dissipés, le couloir semblait assez normal (et petit). La fin du couloir menait à la cuisine. Elle fut soulagée de voir Lucas qui buvait sa soupe. Il y avait aussi une vieille dame devant le four. L'adolescente toussa poliment pour que la dame se retourne. Ensuite, elle lui sourit gentiment avant de dire:

-Bonjour.

La dame la sourit et hocha la tête. Elle ne parlait sûrement pas le français. La dame versa un peu de la soupe dans un bol, mis une cuillère dedans et tendit le tout à la jeune fille. Divya le prit en la remerciant et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucas. Le garçon sourit gentiment en la voyant venir.

-Alors, t'as bien dormie?, demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, mentit-elle.

Elle but un peu de la soupe et le trouva délicieux.

-Mmmm, c'est vraiment bon.

Elle se retourna pour voir la réaction de la dame. Celle-ci souriait, fière d'elle. Elle dit quelque chose dans une autre langue et Rick apparut quelques secondes après. Il dit quelque chose à la dame puis tourna son attention vers les deux jeunes. Il avait l'air endormi. La madame a sûrement voulut lui dire de se lever et de venir manger. Il prit une chaise et s'assit entre les deux jeunes. Divya remarqua alors l'étrange regard de Lucas lorsqu'il regardait Rick. Aussi, durant tout le déjeuner, les deux évitaient de se parler. Divya se pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux avec un air intrigué.

Apres avoir terminé sa soupe, Rick sortit dehors en disant qu'il devait aller chercher des plantes. La vieille dame ne dit rien lorsqu'il partit, ni Lucas d'ailleurs. Son comportement à l'égard de Rick piqua sa curiosité.

-Dit, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Rick?

-Rien, répondit-il d'un ton dur. Pourquoi?

-Vous étiez si silencieux.

-On ne se parle pas beaucoup. Et alors?

-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui va piquer une crise, observa Divya en haussant ses sourcils.

-C'est juste que… (Il se tourna pour voir la vieille dame. Elle n'était plus dans la cuisine.) je ne sais pas. Je ne le fais pas très confiance.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi il n'est jamais venu nous aider à trouver Helena et pourquoi il ne répondait jamais à tes messages? Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans toute cette histoire et il ne veut pas qu'on le sache. On ne sait jamais.

Divya y réfléchit un moment. Rick pouvait-il être mêlé dans toute cette histoire de kidnapping? Non. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer entrain de manigancer quelque chose derrière leur dos. En plus, s'il était vraiment avec Jean et Emilie, pourquoi était-il entrain de déjeuner avec eux il y a quelques minutes? Ça ne collait pas. Elle voulut répliquer, mais des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur l'interrompirent. Rick venait tout juste de rentrer. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite comme pour voir s'il n'y avait personne qu'eux trois. Rassuré, il rentra dans la cuisine et se plaça devant les deux jeunes.

-J'ai des trucs à vous dire.

-Nous aussi figure toi, dit Lucas en se levant.

-D'accord, mais pas ici, dit Rick en regardant autour de lui. Venez.

Il fit signe aux jeunes de le suivre à l'extérieur. Divya aurait voulu mettre quelque chose au-dessus de ses vêtements. Le vent froid venant de dehors la gela instantanément. Elle croisa ses bras, espérant qu'elle ne devra pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait assez d'énergie ou non. Elle se tourna vers Lucas. Celui-ci semblait indifférent. Il bougea un peu ses mains et le vent cessa soudainement. Le froid se faisait moins présent ainsi.

Divya dut admettre que la vue de l'extérieur était époustouflante. Elle ne savais toujours pas où est-ce qu'elle était, mais elle pouvait quand même bien deviner. Le premier mot qui l'est venue à l'esprit était: Appalaches. Où qu'elle regardait, il y avait une montagne couverte de neige. C'était magnifique! De plus, avec le lever du Soleil, les montagnes avaient de jolies couleurs: jaune, orange, fuchsia,… «Wow.», pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna alors son attention vers Rick. Il avait l'air indécis et regardait constamment la maison. À vrai dire, la maison était plutôt comme un des vieux temples des guérisseurs qu'on verrait dans des films. La majeure partie de la structure était fait en bois. Il y avait quelques pillons fait d'un métal (sûrement plus récent que les autres parties) et aussi deux lanternes ornant l'entré. «Très chic.»

-Bon, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe maintenant?, dit Lucas.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je devrais vous dire ça, dit Rick en prenant un air songeur.

-Aller, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si Wow?, s'impatienta Lucas.

-C'est que…euh…j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Divya se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Aller, dit, ajouta Lucas en croisant les bras.

-Je pense qu'on aura maintenant un nouveau maître des tornades, dit Rick en prenant un air très désolé.


	16. Chapitre 16: Recherches

**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre! Bonne vacance tout le monde!**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Recherches

_«Je pense qu'on aura maintenant un nouveau maître des tornades.»_ Lucas fut le premier à réagir. Il agrippa Rick par le col et le secoua violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Helena n'est pas morte, tu m'entends. PAS MORTE!

-Lucas, calme-toi, intervint Divya. (Elle tira Lucas derrière et le força à la regarder de face.) Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par causer une avalanche.

-Je m'en fou! (Il se tourna vers Rick.) Comment t'as pu oser dire qu'elle était morte? Où sont les preuves, hein? Où sont-elles?

-La voilà ta preuve, dit Rick en sortant un iPod de sa poche.

Divya reconnut l'appareil tout de suite. C'était le tien! Elle dut alors se retenir de ne pas commencer à imiter Lucas. Elle s'approcha de l'écran et vit que c'était ouvert sur un de ses messages! L'adolescente espérait que le garçon ne s'était pas mis en tête de lire tous ses messages. Elle l'aurait tué sinon.

Le message venait de l'agent Anthony. En gros, il disait qu'ils avaient reçu un message d'adieu d'Helena. Ils ont passé plusieurs tests sur la lettre pour ne pas se tromper comme l'autre fois et ils ont la certitude que l'écriture du message correspond à l'écriture de la disparue. Il ajoute ensuite qu'ils arrêtaient officiellement leur recherche, que les chances qu'Helena soit en vie maintenant étaient nulles.

Divya prit son appareil et résista à l'envie de le lancer vers les montagnes. Lucas s'était approché pour lire le texte, mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle ferma l'iPod et le rangea dans sa poche.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ils se sont trompés plein de fois.

Elle fit dos aux deux garçons et commença à marcher dans une direction inconnue, refoulant les larmes qui commençaient à monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Pendant tout ce temps, depuis qu'Helena avait disparu, elle savait qu'elle était toujours en vie quelque part et elle refusait de croire qu'après tant de semaines à chercher, elle soit partie pour l'éternité. Elle revoyait la famille de son amie lorsqu'elle était allée leur donner des nouvelles. Le petit frère qui la regardait avec de grands yeux remplies d'espoir, la grande sœur qui écoutaient attentivement et posaient pleins de questions et les parents qui pleuraient.

Elle secoua sa tête tandis qu'une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. En entendant les garçons l'appeler, elle fit apparaître un mur de feu derrière elle, sans se retourner. «Elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte.», se répétait-elle. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des marches d'escalier. Elle s'assit sur l'une et pensa longuement à ce qui allait leur arriver maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son amie était morte. Son rêve tournait dans sa tête en boucle et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. _«Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment au beau milieu d'un lac.»_, se dit-elle. _«Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. On n'a plus aucune piste en plus.»_ Elle regarda des deux côtés. Personne en vue. Les deux garçons ont sûrement pensé qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille un moment. Parfait. Elle commença à élaborer un plan. Même s'il était très fou et remplie de faille, elle préféra ça que rien.

**De l'autre côté **

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?, dit Lucas inquiet. (Il regarda Rick.) Pourquoi il fallait que tu disses ça?

-Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas comment bien le dire, répliqua sèchement Rick. En plus, c'est déjà quelque chose que je vous ai aidé et donné une information importante après ce que VOUS m'avez fait.

-On ne t'a rien fait! C'est toi qui as commencé à nous ignorer juste comme ça! (Il claqua des doigts.)

-Après que vous m'ayez bombardé d'insultes, oui!

-Quoi? On n'a jamais fait ça.

-Ah ouais. (Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et montra une série de messages.) Et ça, c'est quoi?

Lucas s'approcha pour voir. Il prit le téléphone et s'attarda particulièrement sur les messages où son nom était écrit. Rick avait raison. Il a été complètement bombardé de messages plus diaboliques et tordues les unes que les autres. Il y en avait quelques-unes assez racistes et d'autres très...inimaginables. Ces messages venaient de tous les cinq: Lui, Félix, Alice, Divya et Marilia. Il y avait plusieurs pages de ces commentaires négatifs. Lucas en resta bouche bée.

Rick reprit son cellet regarda méchamment Lucas. Le garçon sentit une soudaine culpabilité. Il avait pensé tous ce temps que Rick complotait contre eux et lui avait rendu la vie difficile à cause de ça. Il lui en voulait de les avoir abandonné sans aucune raison, de les avoir trahit. Mais il comprenait maintenant que le maître de l'univers avait bel et bien une raison (et une bonne d'ailleurs). Et, même avec ces choses horribles en tête, il les avait quand même aidés. Il se rappelle lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le temple, il y a quelques jours. Son plâtre avait disparu et la grand-mère du garçon était entrain de mettre une sorte de pâte sur sa cheville. Il était ensuite venu pour aider...

Lucas baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire? Que ces messages ne venaient pas d'eux? Le croirait-il? Il aurait tant voulut que Divya soit là. Elle aurait pu l'aider à trouver quelque chose à dire. Il avait tellement honte qu'il aurait voulut disparaître.

-Rick, je…je ne sais pas qui t'as envoyé ces trucs, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas nous. On ne t'aurait jamais fait ça.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il détourna simplement le regard en murmurant quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le temple, quand Lucas le retient

-Tu vas voir, quand on retrouvera cette personne, je vais tellement lui défoncer la figure que personne ne pourra le reconnaître, dit Lucas en lui souriant faiblement.

Rick sourit et hocha la tête. Puis les deux rentrèrent ensemble. Lucas demanda au garçon son cellpour mieux voir les messages. Il regarda les adresses courriels et constata qu'ils étaient des faux! _«Qui aurait voulu tant s'en prendre à lui comme ça? Probablement Jean ou Émilie. Arrg! Ces espèce de vaut rien!» _Lucas remarqua aussi que la majorité des messages venait de «Divya». Il sentit un petit pincement de cœur. Entre eux, Rick a toujours été le plus proche avec Divya. Toutes ces atrocités ont dû vraiment l'affecter. Il regarda de nouveau le garçon. Il avait l'air tout à fait correct. Rien ne laissait croire qu'il avait de la peine ou quoique ce soit.

Lucas sortit et alla chercher Divya. Il la raconta ensuite ce qui s'est passé.

-Oh mon Dieu, je devrais aller le voir, dit-elle en se levant.

-Laisse, dit Lucas en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il veut vraiment se rappeler de tous ce qui était écrit.

-Ouais, t'as raison, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et les deux restèrent là un moment. La jeune fille semblait être dans la Lune.

-À quoi tu penses?, demanda Lucas.

-Je pense que je sais peut-être où est Helena, dit-elle d'un air pensif.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-J'ai fait un rêve. Helena était sur une petite île.

-Ok, et?

-Et je pense que l'île existe pour de vrai.

-Et elle est où cette île?

-Elle m'a vaguement dit l'endroit.

-Euh...Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'on cherche une petite qui existe _peut-être_ sans savoir exactement où elle se trouve?

-On peut toujours essayer, dit Divya d'un ton désespérée. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un meilleur plan.

-Mais il faudrait au moins savoir plus ou moins où l'île se trouve.

-Je pense que je vais faire des recherches. (Elle se leva et croisa les bras.)

-Bonne chance, dit Lucas, il n'y a pas de réseau ici.

-Oh. Alors je vais juste aller chez moi. Rick et toi pourraient venir aussi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Euuhh, il faudra lui demander.

**Quelques minutes plus tard...**

Divya alla sur Google et commença à taper: _lac près de Québec_. Plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent. Elle alla sur Maps et ne trouva rien de très intéressant.

-Essaye_: mine près d'un lac à Québec_, proposa Rick.

Divya entra les mots et plusieurs point apparurent sur la carte. Divya sourit. _«Bingo!»_, se dit-elle. Elle compta le nombre de points qu'il y avait. Dix!

-Ça prendra une éternité de chercher dans tous ces endroits!, s'exclama Lucas.

-Pas si tout le monde cherche en même temps, répliqua Divya avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un téléphone. Ensuite, elle appela Marilia, Félix, Alice et Nicholas. Elle leur donna chacun deux lieux sur lequel ils devront faire des recherches.

-Regardez s'il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui s'est passé là-bas dernièrement. Ça nous aidera à éliminer des lieux inutiles.

Après, elle commença à faire des recherches sur les deux mines qu'elle avait prit. Elle donna son portable au garçon pour qu'ils puissent l'aider aussi à avancer rapidement.

Au bout d'une heure, les jeunes n'avaient rien trouvé d'étrange. Ils appelèrent les autres et découvrirent qu'il y avait une mine fermée au bord du Lac Bloom. Divya tapa rapidement le nom du lac et chercha des images. Elle trouva surtout des images de constructions. L'endroit ne semblait nullement habité et puisque la mine était fermée, le lac serait le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelqu'un. La jeune fille regarda ensuite le lac sur Google maps et vit qu'il y avait une grande île au beau milieu du lac! Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et Lucas commençait à s'agiter.

-Oh mon Dieu, on a trouvé l'endroit. Ça existe pour de vrai! Oh mon Dieu!

-Il faut qu'on aille voir, dit Rick.

-Ok, je vais juste prévenir les autres, dit Divya en prenant son téléphone.

Elle informa rapidement les autres. En appelant Nicholas, celui-ci proposa qu'ils y aillent tous ensemble et dit qu'il s'arrangerait avec Guillaume pour réserver des chambres dans un motel tout proche de l'endroit. Au début, Divya s'y opposa, mais après des centaines de minutes à argumenter avec son ami, elle finit par capituler. Lucas et Rick ne perdaient aucune miette de la conversation et l'idée de rester dans un motel leur plaisait bien. Les deux décidèrent de partir et préparer leur bagage. Pendant ce temps, Divya dut rappeler les autres pour leur dire la nouvelle. Eux aussi furent assez contents à l'idée de rester dans un endroit loin de leur parent pour une fois.

Après de longues minutes passées au téléphone, Divya s'écroula sur son lit. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle va devoir dire à ses parents. Elle savait que ses parents seraient d'accord. Ils aimaient bien qu'elle aille voyager à travers le monde. Sa mère lisait des fois des annonces dans le journal juste pour voir s'il y en avait un qui parlait d'un voyage intéressant où la jeune fille pourrait aller. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle devrait leur dire. _«Maman, papa, je vais aller au Nord du Québec près d'un lac et j'habiterais dans un motel avec mes amis. Ah ouais, aussi, c'est demain que j'y vais!»_ Ses parents trouveraient ça très étrange. À moins que...

* * *

**Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je voudrais juste vous demander si vous préférez que je post chaque lundi comme je le fait d'habitude (je devrais sérieusement trouver une heure exacte aussi) ou vous voulez que je post dès que je finis un chapitre. À vous de décider.**


End file.
